sєcяєтσ єη αυscнωιтz
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (AU) Eren, un triste niño judío capaz de ver a la muerte y Levi, un nazi que esconde más de un secreto son los personajes principales de esta historia narrada por la muerte, un personaje más humano de lo que podrías imaginar. ¿Podrá su historia de amor brillar en los desolados tiempos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial? Dedicado a Paula XDb y con cariño a todas las fans RiRen
1. Una historia de tres colores

_**Notas: **Últimamente me han agregado personitas muy geniales y buenas a mi FB, no saben lo feliz que me hacen *-* Aquí les vengo con más amor en forma de fic :3 espero les guste. En serio, me llenan de felicidad al demostrarme que mis palabras llegan, impregnan, dan felicidad y sentimientos a otros. Espero todas y cada una de estas letras sean un abrazo para ti :) mis amadas lectoras (y claro, lectores también) Nunca podría expresar a cabalidad cuán feliz me hacen ni cuánto he crecido como persona con su llegada :3 no me considero nada especial, ni siquiera una buena escritora, sólo soy alguien que quiere darte algo más para leer, algo que te deje pensando y sintiendo. _

_**Dedicatoria**: A Paula XDb, la admi del grupo Rivaille x Eren. Gracias a tí muchas chicas geniales y fans Riren han llegado a mi vida (tú incluida). Sigue con el grupo, no te desanimes! amo ese grupo y para ser honesta, nunca he visto un grupo en el que tantas personas se lleven tan bien y sean tan unidas. Para mí, eso es un gran logro :3_

_**Advertencias**: Ninguna. Quizás que tendrá muchos géneros, angst, fluff, drama, humor pero por sobre todo: Romance. _

_**Aclaraciones**: He escrito esto con deseo de cumplir uno de mis pequeños caprichos: escribir algo al puro estilo de mi mentor y escritor favorito: Markus Zusak. ¿Por qué? Él me dejó una historia hermosa y el amor a una buena narración (con "La ladrona de libros"). En sí, este fic busca transmitirles eso que Markus me transmitio a mí en una época en la que poco o nada sabía de escribir. Entonces, mi firme propósito aquí es: que tú, mi lector, seas feliz y una gama de emociones te envuelvan. _

_El fic está narrado por la muerte, un personaje menos macabro y más humano de lo que podrías esperar. Entonces, ¿empezamos?_

* * *

**SECRETO EN AUSCHWITZ**

**_1: UNA HISTORIA DE TRES COLORES. _**

_**LA MUERTE Y TÚ.  
Presentando a la narradora. **_

_Primero los colores. Luego los humanos.  
Así es como acostumbro a ver a la gente. _

† _**Un pequeño detalle **__**†**__  
Morirás._

Contrario a todo lo que puedas pensar, soy realmente justa. Los humanos me acechan, me buscan y otros escapan. Créeme que son pocos los que huyen de mí. De todas formas, llegaré. Llegaré a ti, te encontraré recostado (rara vez encuentro a la gente de pié). Tomaré tu alma, un color se posará sobre mi hombro y suavemente, te cargaré en mi regazo. Tal vez pronto, tal vez luego. Sólo quería tener la tranquilidad de que, por una vez, dije las cosas.

† _**Un anuncio reconfortante **__**†**__  
Por favor, a pesar de las amenazas anteriores,  
conserva la calma.  
Sólo soy una fanfarrona.  
No soy violenta.  
No soy perversa.  
Soy lo que tiene que ser._

No temas. He visto tantas historias… y justo ahora he recordado una.  
La que me ha marcado.

Si te apetece, ven conmigo.  
Te mostraré algo.

Te contaré una historia de tres colores.

**Rojo■ **** Blanco **○** Negro **_**卐**_

_Y un pequeño simbolito que puede explicarlo todo: _✡

_Es increíble cómo todo pudo comenzar por pequeños símbolos, palabras rebuscadas, sentimientos encontrados y el orgullo de una nación herido. Por un tiempo, llevar esa pequeña estrella de seis puntas era el sinónimo de mi nombre. Fueron esos años en los que mi trabajo se disparó por los aires. Pero… también, en esos años aprendí el significado de un símbolo aún más especial que todos esos. _

_Increíblemente, pudo unirse una esvástica y una estrella de David para dar esto: _

Ahora sí. Empezamos.

_**UN ÁNGEL EN LA TIERRA **_

Si lo hubieras conocido, habrías pensado lo mismo que yo: ¿Ese niño flacucho, feo, desamparado y llorón va a ser el protagonista de esta historia? Estoy segura de que cuando dije que era un ángel pensaste en un ser rubio, de ojos azules, asexuado y con una lanza en la mano. Pues… debo decirte que los ángeles terrestres son mucho menos agraciados que eso. Son humanos, recuérdalo.

El nombre de ese angelito era Eren Jaeger, tenía 15 años, vivía en Olching, curiosamente en una calle llamada Himmelstrasse o "Camino al cielo". Lo cierto es que ese niño sabía muy bien el significado de abandono.

Debo decir que unos años atrás luego de llevarme al que sería su hermanito, mientras Carla Jaeger (la madre de Eren y sólo de él) descansaba de la pérdida y cedía a la morfina inyectada por el padre para evitar el dolor tanto físico como de su alma destrozada, pasé al lado de ese niño que esperaba fuera de la habitación con un osito de peluche.

Lo miré.  
Me miró. Él podía verme.  
No mucha gente puede, y quienes me ven escapan. Él sólo me miró y se limitó a sonreír con tristeza. Sabía que entre mis manos llevaba a su hermanito y quizás único compañero.

Cometió el error de su vida. Me tocó.  
Eso le daría, para siempre, un don especial. Además de verme, podía saber a quién me llevaría. Veía la cara de la muerte en determinadas personas antes de morir y eso le salvaría la vida muchas veces.

Eren Jeaeger tenía 10 años en ese entonces, era un niño problema y eso le impedía hacer amigos con facilidad. En realidad, todos los niños de Himmelstrasse parecían odiarle. Pero su hermanito no tendría la misma suerte. No… Eren le entregaría a Teddy, su osito de peluche y mejor amigo. Había entrenado a Teddy para ser un buen compañero de su hermanito desde que supo de la noticia. Ese oso sería el mejor recluta en la compañía de osos cuidadores de hermanos menores y mejores amigos.

† _**La causa del odio a Eren Jaeger **__**†**__  
esa rara estrellita de seis puntas bordada en todas sus camisas._

Eren en realidad había intentado de todo. Era un buen niño.  
Pensaba que quizás, si lo intentaba realmente, si se esforzaba, esos niños rubios de ojos azules (como los ángeles que imaginaste en un principio) al fin le aceptarían y dejarían de perseguirle y gritarle en la calle cosas similares a "_Rata_ _Judía_".

Quizás hasta dejarían de pegarle y, en vez de eso, lo invitarían junto a ellos a tomar un helado en la tienda de _Frau_ Hoffmann (también rubia) que guardaba una foto del Führer.

Y es que Eren Jaeger sólo deseaba una cosa en el mundo, ahora que no tendría a su hermanito y debía sacar a Teddy de la legión de osos de peluche protectores de hermanitos y mejores amigos. Eren Jaeger sólo quería ser un niño más.

† _**Algo importante **__**†**__  
Eren tocaba el violín como los dioses.  
Eso lo llevaría a salvar su vida y su corazón._

_**UN DEMONIO EN LA TIERRA. **_

Al mismo tiempo, un joven soldado se las había arreglado para que sus orígenes franceses pasaran desapercibidos por entre las tropas alemanas. De todos modos, en vista de sus habilidades hasta el mismo Hitler habría respetado a ese chico.

Contrario a los angelicales arios de gran estatura, cabellera rubia y ojos celestinos, éste chico parecía su perfecto antónimo. Era pequeño, tanto que daba risa pero créeme, si lo habrías mirado a los ojos la risa hubiera sido lo último que cruzara tu mente. Tenía una complexión delgada y fuerte, era ágil y la expresión deshumanizada era la mezcla perfecta para llevarlos a todos al triunfo. El cabello negro, lacio y recortado con una línea lateral inhumanamente perfecta y la piel nívea sin rastros de envejecimiento eran un reto para el tiempo.

Ese hombre era Rivaille, al que algunos llamaban Levi por flojera o problemas de traducción. No lo sabían, pero ese era su verdadero nombre. En el campo de batalla le conocían como _Rottenführer_ o sargento.

Extrañamente, Rotten también significaba "podrido". Eso le quedaba perfecto.  
El alma de Levi estaba más que podrida por dentro.

† _**Un dato interesante de Levi**__**†**__  
Rivaille significa Renacimiento.  
Su verdadero nombre era Levi.  
Un nombre muy común entre familias judías.  
Este chico escondía más de un secreto,  
los suficientes para irse al infierno de todas las religiones. _

Su primer asesinato no fue en un campo de batalla. Aún lo recuerdo bien… se llamaba Itzak Dihler, 15 años, el clásico bravucón buscapleitos que golpea incluso a las niñas. Arranqué el alma de su cuerpo (fue de esas pocas personas que encuentro de pie antes de llevármelas).

Él había visto al demonio. Levi tenía sólo ocho años.  
¿Qué cómo llegué? Verás, antes de llevarme a Itzak, primero me llamó una niña menuda, pequeña, de sólo 5 años. No recuerdo su nombre, sus padres no habían alcanzado a darle uno. Era la hermana de Levi y quizás el último hilo que le ataba a ser un niño. Años atrás, me llevé a sus padres en la Primera guerra mundial y luego me llevaría a su hermana. Para el mundo, no significaría nada la muerte de una niña sin nombre, pero para Levi eso fue el fin de una corta y sufrida infancia y su renacimiento.

Itzak se propasó. Le gustaba la cabellera lacia de esa niña, al igual que sus enormes ojos celestinos. La llevó lejos de Levi, al establo de su casa. De alguna forma, intentando regresar al amparo de su hermano, la niña sin nombre salió corriendo y un clavo le rasgó la piel. Ella era hemofílica y bastó algo como eso para que la herida en su delgado brazo se abriese y no parara de sangrar. Llegué con el último suspiro de la pequeña a quien Itzak cobardemente había escondido por horas. Lastimosamente, Levi también llegó y vio el cuerpo de su hermanita en medio de la paja, nieve y sangre del granero.

Escuchó sus últimas y esperanzadoras palabras sazonadas con una sonrisa. La niña me miró por encima del hombro de Levi antes de que tomase su alma.

- _Je vous attendais_.- Dijo a su hermano.- Te estaba esperando.

Sus ojos se cerraron. El corazón de Levi también. Esa persona había esperado por él, había confiado en él. Y ahora, él se quedaba sólo a causa de su debilidad. Oh, si alguien, quien fuera, hubiese puesto en su lugar a tiempo a ese asqueroso abusivo de Itzak, quizás su hermanita ahora estaría a su lado, sonriendo.

Itzak pagó caro su atrevimiento. Ese niño menudo, serio y aparentemente tranquilo se desconoció en medio del dolor. Lo vi jadeando ansioso por matar a Itzak cuando entendió lo que sucedía. Pero eso es algo que te contaré después.

Si te das cuenta, Eren y Levi se parecían. Más allá de todo, ambos fueron condenados, a muy corta edad, a la soledad, al abandono y al dolor. En distintas épocas, ambos habían decidido cerrar su corazón.

Sin embargo, éste se las había arreglado para escapar. Así, el corazón de Levi latiría en el pecho de Eren y viceversa.

_**EL ENCUENTRO FUGAZ**_

¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? Eso es casi seguro. Pero, ¿has pensado en el millón de oportunidades que la casualidad o el destino te dieron en las que te cruzaste con esa persona especial sin ser consciente de ello?

Algo así pasó con Eren y Rivaille una fría noche de 1941.

Eren tenía ya quince años y estaba presentándose a un importante evento. Tocaría un solo de violín frente a muchas personas, el 80% de ellas apoyaban al partido nacional socialista de Hitler. Pero ese día, para Eren, todas esas personas eran iguales. Incluso él. Sin embargo, tocaría el violín usando una venda en los ojos. ¿Por qué? Sencillo, quería tocar el violín imaginando a su público entero y sano, sin verme y sin ver a los próximos en morir ni sus cuerpos deformados.

Levi había llegado como invitado y acompañante de la hija del _Standartenführer_ (o Coronel) Ral. Petra Ral era toda una belleza, pero ni siquiera ella lograba captar la atención de ese chico. En esa época las cosas no se malpensaban tanto como ahora y está demás decir que, por la mente de Petra, la idea de que Rivaille pudiese sentirse atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo, era una idea lejana e inexistente.

_**ღ**__** Algo sobre Petra Ral **__**ღ**_  
1.58 de estatura.  
18 años.  
5 de ellos enamorada de Levi.

Eren Y Levi se cruzaron tres días antes en el mismo lugar para comprar un traje elegante cada uno. Pero no fueron para nada conscientes de ello.

La primera vez, Eren llevaba entre sus manos un oscuro conjunto propio de un violinista y Rivaille paseaba de un lado a otro con el traje militar negro, furioso porque el gracioso costurero había bordado la esvástica al revés.

La segunda, ambos salían de la tienda, uno al lado de otro. Eren miró el reloj en el brazo de ese hombre. Seis de la tarde, buena hora para irse y no temer al toque de queda. Le reconfortaba, de alguna forma, ver que ese hombre no moriría pronto. No veía heridas de muerte en su cuerpo, al menos no en los próximos días.

La tercera, Rivaille caminaba por Himmelstrasse, dispuesto a conocer Olching y llevarse la lista de los judíos que vivían en el lugar para "control". Ni siquiera él sabía que esa misma lista serviría luego para arrancarlos de sus casas y llevarlos en trenes de ganado lejos de toda posibilidad de ser salvados. Caminaba y vio al chiquillo sentado en la puerta de su casa, llorando. Hacía nada más unas horas que su madre había partido con rumbo incierto, supuestamente a Suiza. Sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. Se sacudió como quién se quita una pelusa y continuó.

Volvamos al hotel donde se llevaba a cabo la cena y presentación musical.

-Me aburro. –comentó el hombre sentado en la mesa frente a Petra. Los lujosos platos ya llegarían y los músicos continuaban tocando. Él, de todos modos, sólo había bebido un poco de vino y nada más.

-Tomas la copa de una forma tan peculiar…-observó ella. Hasta ese detalle le parecía perfecto.- Iré al tocador. Espérame.

-_"Debería escapar ahora que no tengo ninguna atadura o lo próximo seré yo llevando a nuestros hijos a un partido de futbol o a reuniones de las juventudes hitlerianas". _– pensó levantándose de la silla y recogiendo el abrigo colgado en el respaldo. La idea de casarse sólo porque sí le desagradaba, pero más repulsivo le parecía el tener que verse feliz aún si no lo era. Eso de actuar como un posible cortejo para la hija de su superior le parecía lo peor de su vida. ¿Por qué él? ¡Si Auruo, otro soldado del escuadrón, se la vivía pegado a los tacones de Petra y desfallecía con sólo verla!

Debía pensar bien su situación o lo próximo sería él a la cabeza de una tropa enviada contra Rusia, a morir de frío en Siberia y ser acosado por mujeres que le duplicaban el tamaño. Viéndolo así, Petra no era tan mala opción. Pero, incluso ese hombre tan desesperanzado sabía que nunca un "mejor es nada" es buena opción.

Él no lo sabía, es más, ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero ese día su historia de amor comenzaría de la forma más peculiar.

Se sentó de nuevo, apoyando el codo en la mesa y el mentón en la mano. La cena llegó pero él ni quiso probarla.

Fue cuando las luces bajaron, todos sabían que se acercaba el espléndido final. Los asistentes entraron, eran un grupo de niños disfrazados de angelitos. Sí, estos sí eran como los querubines que te imaginas: rubios de ojos azules. Entraron sujetando velas contenidas en frascos de vidrio esmerilado y dejándolas sobre el piano, sobre las gradas, sobre algunas mesas.

Era parte del acto final. Al salir, sin embargo, los angelitos miraron con desprecio al violinista que entraba con la venda roja en los ojos. Sí, no te equivocas, esos angelitos sabían muy bien, a su corta edad, el significado de "Judío" y "Diferente".

†_**Una frase en la mente de Levi**__**†**__  
"A veces, el odio y el dolor pueden marcarte mucho más que el amor…"  
Estaba muy equivocado. _

Un hombre regordete, seguramente tenor, presentaba al niño menudo, delgado y de enormes y expresivos ojos verdes sobre la tarima. No necesitaban de micrófonos o amplificadores, el vozarrón de ese hombre serviría, unos años más tarde, para ordenar a un grupo de más de dos mil judíos por apellidos y dirigirlos a distintos campos de concentración.

-Y para finalizar, desde Olching tenemos a este pequeño prodigio de la música: Eren Jaeger. Tiene 15 años, estudió violín en casa y su padre es el honorable doctor Grisha Jaeger.

-¡Jaeger se casó con una judía! – gritó uno de los comandantes de la primera fila.

-¡Pero Carla estaba buena! ¡Hasta yo cometería ese error! – continuó otro.

Casi nadie, en realidad nadie excepto Rivaille, notó la furia en los bonitos ojos verdes de Eren quien, por un segundo bajó la venda y miró a ese hombre. Hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no abalanzarse sobre ese maldito _saukerl_ (cerdo en alemán). No tardó en verme, al final del salón y en saber que ese hombre moriría pronto en una misión para bombardear Londres. De nuevo, se cubrió los ojos.

La gente continuó con lo suyo mientras la música de fondo empezaba a tocar. Incluso Rivaille retomó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo y fue cuando la magia empezó y las estrellas se convirtieron en fusas, semifusas, claves de Sol y de Fa que resbalaban por un pentagrama. Ese era el significado verdadero de "prodigio".

Desde la primera nota, Eren desprendía sentimientos con el violín. El alma del niño se extendía en cada nota, en cada escala, en cada pequeño sonido arrancado de las cuerdas. La gente había dejado de comer, de hablar, de parpadear y cerca al final de su fina interpretación, de respirar…

Rivaille observó cada segundo de su interpretación, pero más que mirar el violín que para nada era un fino Stradivarius, veía en la profundidad del alma de ese chiquillo, el que se convertiría en su pequeño genio y su sinfonía de amor eterna.

La faz tranquila, pacífica, llena de inocencia y los movimientos del cuerpo que acompañaban a partes de la melodía que incrementaban en intensidad. Las notas de Eren Jaeger, en realidad su alma sublime, había tocado a Levi.

Al finalizar, el lugar estalló en aplausos para ese niño.

-¿Me extrañaste? – Petra había regresado, y sin embargo Levi la ignoró olímpicamente, levantándose y caminando rápido hacia la habitación donde los músicos descansaban. Al entrar y reconocerlo, todos se levantaron y bajaron la mirada apretando los labios y rogando que el corazón no se les escapase.

† _**Te preguntas: ¿Por qué? **__**†**_  
Nueve de cada diez eran polacos.  
Como puedes imaginarte,  
"polaco" era sinónimo de "judío".

A Rivaille nada le costaba llenarlos a todos de citatorios para el trabajo forzado, pero un citatorio era lo último en la mente de ese hombre.

Buscó entre las personas cabizbajas. Lo encontró, esos bonitos ojos eran demasiado delatores además de ser el único que se negaba a bajar la cabeza. Ese mocoso era todo un rebelde. Levi no sabía que él, en realidad, veía la condena en los demás músicos. Si bien Levi sólo veía personas, Eren veía cadáveres que caminaban.

Se miraron por algunos segundos, tan intensos y largos como una nota podía durar. El niño se acercó a él, tendiéndole una mano. Esta era una de esas historias de una noche que empezaban con un "hola" y terminaban con un "nos volveremos a ver".

-Eren Jaeger.- se presentó.- De Olching.

-Eren. – repitió con seguridad, apretando la mano del chico. Incluso en ese toque pudo notarlo, esas manos suaves y delicadas, de largos y finos dedos estaban hechas para el violín, para ser besadas con respeto y no para trabajos forzados.- Eso que tocaste…

-_Lied der Vogel im Käfig._ - Explicó Eren.- La canción del pájaro enjaulado.

-Jaeger…- llamó uno de los músicos. Era pianista, belga, y se llamaba Marco Bodt. Miró a Rivaille y a la esvástica que en su abrigo lo decía todo.- Por favor… no se lleve a Eren…

_**ღ**__** Algo sobre Marco Bodt**__**ღ**_  
1.78 de estatura. 16 años.  
Judío y homosexual.  
Su mejor amigo (y amor secreto) se llamaba Jean Kirschtein y  
asistía a las reuniones de las juventudes hitlerianas.  
Era un judío peligrosamente enamorado de un nazi.  
(Este último dato también se aplicaría a Rivaille y Eren).

-Se los devolveré.- contestó con notoria parsimonia, tomando al niño por la muñeca y arrastrándole fuera de la habitación, llevándolo a la biblioteca del lugar en el cuarto piso. Nadie más escucharía las notas de Eren en ese lugar. Tendría un concierto privado.

-¡Espera! ¡Mi venda! – pidió Eren caminando por el pasillo, bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos cuando alguien pasaba por su lado.

-¿Para qué la necesitas? ¿Acaso es tu amuleto o algo así?

-No… impide que vea… ciertas cosas…

Llegaron. Eren se veía por demás asustado. Ese chiquillo sí que era extraño.

-Tantos libros…- Susurró Eren, admirado y recorriendo con los dedos el lomo de uno de ellos. "_El retrato de Dorian Gray_", ese seguramente era pariente de Levi, ese hombre nunca aparentaría su edad real. Luego, su favorito: "_El principito_".

Mientras tanto, Levi le miraba de lejos. Contra la luz de la luna, ese niño era por demás maravilloso. Era la luna la que reflejaba su brillo, él era el sol resplandeciente.

-Me parece increíble que puedas tocar tan bien con un violín tan barato.

-No es el violín, es el violinista.

Levi se dio cuenta.

-Ese violín es algo especial para ti, ¿no?

-Es un regalo de mi madre.

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-En un lugar seguro, espero. Mi padre vio que aquí corría un gran riesgo y…- calló. Eren Jaeger se dio cuenta de que estaba dándole pistas al enemigo, aunque Rivaille no era su enemigo. Él no lo sabía, pero ese demonio, ese ser oscuro y sin vida había logrado entrever algo en los ojos de Eren. Ese algo que sólo los humanos pueden ver y los lleva a cosas extraordinarias que me sorprenden una y otra y otra vez.

Suspiró y vio al sargento acercarse a una puerta doble, llamándole en silencio. De alguna forma le reconfortaba verlo completo. Entonces, no moriría pronto.

Detrás de la puerta doble se escondía una enorme sala con un piano de cola al medio. Tomó asiento en la silla. Incluso yo dejé mi trabajo en ese segundo maravilloso en el que el hombre levantaba la tapa y recorría las teclas con la finura con la que se toca a un ser amado.

Eren le miraba sorprendido. Levi era bastante pequeño, tenía un bonito físico entre delgado y torneado y una extraña y refinada brusquedad. Sin embargo, también veía la soledad impregnada en cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

Eren quería acompañarlo.  
Levi quería protegerlo.  
Ambos estaban cerrando un pacto sin saberlo. Un hermoso y mortal pacto.

-¿Quieres que toque lo mismo de hace un rato? – preguntó Eren.

-Quiero que toques para mí. Sólo para mí.

-Entonces, voy a mirarte sólo a ti.

Sí, tienes razón. Eren Jaeger no sabía medir sus palabras. O, en realidad, estaba conociendo a su primer amor. Fuese o no consciente de ello, estaba haciendo algo que muchas personas, hombres y mujeres habían intentado en vano durante años: enamorar a Levi.

Tomó el arco entre sus dedos acomodando el violín en su hombro mientras Levi intentaba recordar las clases que años atrás había tomado. Sólo sería una melodía más nacida del un momento de amor entre dos desconocidos que hacían un milagro: brillar en ese mundo en crisis, oscuro y tormentoso.

No tenía heridas, pero tampoco se veía vivo. Eren le daría vida con sus notas.

-Las partituras…- murmuró Jaeger recordando que las había visto en el cuarto de los músicos.

-Descuida.- dijo el sargento.- Con unos ojos como los tuyos, no necesitamos de ellas.

Comenzó. Los sonidos, la melodía inundó el lugar y el mundo de esas dos personas nuevamente. No voy a decirte que el universo entero se detenía. Pero claramente, para los dos, el tiempo pasó de una forma diferente. Eren recordaba la melodía, o más bien ésta solo escapaba de sus dedos mientras Rivaille le igualaba con el piano, sintiendo que tomaba las manos de ese chico, las acariciaba y apreciaba la suavidad y finura propia de su violinista mientras juntos formaban una sinfonía.

Rivaille imaginó a ese niño, un poco más crecido. No le diría nunca su verdadera edad ya que estaba seguro de que Eren lo creía apenas unos años mayor. No importaba, en esos instantes poco o nada le importaba. ¿Acaso el alma de una persona juzga la edad? Porque debo decir que esos dos, en esos segundos, mientras se miraban intensamente, bailaban. Bailaban juntos y muy lejos de todo el infierno que se avecinaba. Bailaban, y bailaban libres.

La melodía siguió. Nostálgica, melancólica, intensa, hermosa, perfecta… se miraban y sus miradas ardían. Confesaban su vida en cada nota y ésta se plasmaba en un pentagrama imaginario, envolviéndoles, enredándolos. Eran una sola persona. Sin tocarse, ya eran uno.

Al concluir, los aplausos llenaron el lugar. No lo habían notado, pero todos, tanto músicos como invitados habían subido al escuchar tan perfecta melodía. Muchas mujeres lloraban conmovidas, muchos hombres también, pero lo disimulaban. No sabían que eso que sentían era solamente un vestigio de lo que sería el amor de Eren y Rivaille.

Rápidamente, Eren cerró los ojos. En un vistazo había visto demasiados cadáveres vivientes y no quería saber cuánto tiempo les quedaba ni mucho menos el cómo morirían.

Una vez que todo acabara, el padre de Eren se acercó a este, saludando con notable temor al sargento y envolviendo con la venda los ojos de su hijo. Él lo sabía.

Él sí sabía del apodo de Rivaille entre los suyos y le costaba creer que esas manos, las mismas que habían interpretado tan fina y triste melodía, fuesen capaces de sostener un arma y apuntarla contra la humanidad de otro ser. Tomó a su hijo por el brazo, alegando que era tarde y debían marcharse, agradeciendo a Levi por cuidar de su descuidado retoño. (En realidad, rogaba en sus adentros que no hubiese fichado a Eren como el próximo destinado a trabajos forzados).

Ya era tarde y luego de despedirse de Petra y dejarla con su padre, Rivaille buscó entre los músicos de nuevo a ese pequeño. Tenía esperanzas de encontrarlo y despedirse apropiadamente. O mejor aún, no despedirse.

-Hey…- llamó alguien y escondido detrás de la pared lo vio. Llevaba un abrigo oscuro y la estrella de David costurada en el bolsillo delantero. Levi se acercó a él, Eren apenas levantaba la mirada.- Me voy a Suiza.

-¿Te mudas?

-Papá dice que quizás ahí esté más seguro. Tú sabes…- señaló con la mirada la estrella en su pecho.- Pero… gracias… por lo de hoy.

-No es nada. – Algo le decía que pasaría un tiempo sin verle. Algo le impedía decirle "adiós para siempre" a ese pequeño. Extrajo algo de su bolsillo, lo firmó y se lo extendió.- Si en un momento dado, necesitas ayuda, no dudes en buscarme. Muéstrale esto a quien te moleste y estarás a salvo. Búscame si te sientes en peligro. Y por favor, no dejes que nadie te lastime. ¿_Verstehten_? (¿Entendido?)

-Sí. Entendí… - Eren apartó la mirada hacia el automóvil negro con esvásticas que parecía esperar por Rivaille. – Creo que… debes irte…

-Crees bien.- Aunque no lo creas, no quería despedirse. Algo faltaba.

Como era de esperarse, Eren le tomó por la manga del abrigo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y frunció los labios dejando un beso rápido en la fría mejilla del sargento, a la altura de sus labios, unos centímetros a la derecha.

-Adiós…- dijo intentando alejarse. No, no pudo. Apenas dio medio paso en retroceso antes de que, nuevamente, Levi le tomara por la muñeca y cubriéndole la boca lo llevó un poco más adentro de ese callejón, escondiéndose los dos. Una vez en la oscuridad, vio los lindos ojos de Eren refulgiendo como dos piedras de jade. Apartó su mano y la llevó contra la mejilla del niño contrastando perfectamente su fría piel con la calidez de ese adorable mocoso.

-Si vas a hacer algo, hazlo bien.- Dijo sujetando a Eren por la cintura con una mano, acariciándole el rostro con la otra acercándose y usando el pulgar para repasar los bonitos labios del niño. Eran suaves, delicados y muy tibios y ni bien pudo probarlos, los entrelazó en un beso. El primer beso de Eren y el más dulce del que tendría memoria. Ese duro y aparentemente cruel hombre le declaraba toda su debilidad en un beso entregado.

Fue cuando sucedió. El giro de su vida sucedió. Eren entreabrió los ojos en medio del beso y me vio cerca de Rivaille.

Lo sujetó por la cintura y al apartarse un poco vio al hombre lleno de heridas en el cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el sargento ignorando la visión de Eren.

Eren se dio cuenta al instante. Tomó al hombre por la muñeca y salió corriendo en dirección desconocida.

-¡Jaeger! – advirtió este intentando seguirle el paso. Eren llegó a una distancia "segura" y cuando volvió a mirar a Rivaille, éste de nuevo carecía de heridas. -¿Qué pasa contigo?

No dijo nada. En realidad, no podría. Los aviones en el aire hablaron por ellos y vieron, con terror, cómo las bombas caían al hotel donde se encontraban momentos atrás. Eren Jaeger había cambiado el destino de Rivaille. Le había salvado la vida.

Oh sí, yo tendría mucho trabajo esa noche.

Esa fría noche de Marzo de 1941, a unos días del cumpleaños de Eren Jaeger, ninguno de los dos imaginaba (ni siquiera el mundo entero) que las cosas darían un giro terrible.

Sí, se volverían a ver. Eren recordaría esa noche, la noche de su primer beso y su primera promesa de amor así como Rivaille recordaría la noche en la que fue salvado en más de una forma por ese extraño mocoso. Se volverían a ver… pero Eren no vestiría un abrigo. Si no, más bien, un harapiento pijama de rayas. No llevaría un violín en sus manos, sino una pala. No sería en un auditorio, sino en un campo de concentración. Y ya no habría brillo en sus ojos, sólo dolor.

Así es como la historia de amor entre dos almas que se unieron por algo tan simple y tan complicado como una melodía, empezaba.

Te invito a acompañarme.  
Te mostraré algo.

_**Te mostraré…**_  
_El secreto mejor guardado de Auschwitz.  
La historia de amor entre un ángel y un demonio._

* * *

_Fin del capítulo 1 uwu espero lo hayan disfrutado. Aún no puedo llevarlos por mucho, es solo el principio. Pero, dame la oportunidad y ya verás :) _

_**Si te gustó la historia, deja un lindo review *w*** (para mí es como un abrazo y me sube mucho los ánimos para actualizar pronto. Además, me gusta tener un recuerdito de mis lectores -muchas veces releo los reviews de viejos fics y soy feliz recordando que hubieron personas felices con lo que escribí para ellas). _

_Nos vemos en la próxima entrega! :) Si deseas contactarme, te dejo mi FB, wattpad, Ask, cuenta en amor yaoi, grupo y demás en mi perfil. ¡Estaré encantada de conocerte!_

_Oh sí, la canción que toca Eren es "Song of the caged bird" de Lindsey Stirling. Amo a esa chica, te la super recomiendo uwu: /watch?v=inb8MMZ-QmA_

_PD: Si sigues "Lotus in Bloom", ya en estos días subo la conti :)_

_Con amor: Vero Vortex. _


	2. El cazador furtivo

_**Notas: **__Nunca me he considerado una escritora, mucho menos una buena escritora... pero como persona puedo decir que no debe haber cosa más grata que una buena respuesta a algo que haces con cariño y esfuerzo. ¿Saben? Lo más genial fue ver a tantas chicas, muchas del fandom de hetalia que ya conocía como a las que acabo de conocer por SNK, diciéndome "te he leído desde hetalia, y este fic es precioso" o "Apenas leo algo tuyo y me encanta, sigue adelante" o el clásico de las personas que ya conozco un poco más de "Jefa! me encanta tu nuevo fic!". No sé, para mí eso fue tan bonito, tener comentarios de personas tan queridas como de personas nuevas :'c ¡y en el mismo fic! me llena de felicidad. En serio, ni un nobel a la literatura significaría para mí algo como esto. _

_De verdad, a todas, todas... **MUCHAS GRACIAS :) **_

_Repito, no soy una buena escritora, sólo me gusta darme cuenta de que, así como Eren puede transmitir emociones tocando el violín (en la vida real, Lindsey Stirling) yo también pueda transmitirles algo mientras leen y con gusto ando por ahi buscando formas de mejorar uwú gracias a ustedes por ayudarme a crecer ;) nunca podré agradecerles el que me ayuden tanto como intento de escritora y como persona. _

_**Dedicado**: Paula XDb, sabes que este fic es tuyo. _

_**Agradecimientos especiales**: A Julie, Mayerlin, Aleph y Anita (Jeedah) por los dibujos y edits de imágenes para este fanfic :'c ¡no los merezco! también a Fumi-chan, a la Kata, a la Kat, Nat y a Ireth. Ya saben que son mis regalonas :'c -perdonen mi horrendo déficit de atención-. Y cómo no, a la Dabe. Apenas te conozco :'c y ya traumamos a muchos en la facu X'D gracias :'c _

* * *

**SECRETO EN AUSCHWITZ**

**2:** _**DER FREISCHÜTZ**_**.  
**_(el cazador furtivo)_

_******†**Entre Marzo y Diciembre de 1941._**†**  
_Comienza la __**Operación Barbarroja**__; las Fuerzas Armadas del Tercer Reich alemán invaden la Unión Soviética.  
__**Reinhard Heydrich**__, el segundo al mando de las SS, finaliza la redacción del documento T/179, Nº 461, detallando la Solución Final al Problema Judío.  
__**Eren Jaeger**__ es descubierto y vendido a los nazis por sus habilidades de "clarividencia".  
Sufriré una fuerte explotación laboral. _

Te preguntarás ¿Qué era la "Solución final"?  
Un sinónimo de "hornos", "holocausto" y mucho trabajo para mí.

_**LA VENDA QUE CAE DE SUS OJOS.**_

Eren Jaeger tuvo un sueño.

Estaba en una película muda, perdido entre tonos grises. No había sonido, ni murmullos, ni brisa, ni rezos, ni esperanza. Nada. Sólo el toque sutil y devastador del mundo en decadencia. Él se veía, con un número tatuado en el brazo, los labios amoratados por el frío, las casas destrozadas, la nieve danzante mezclada con las cenizas y lo único vivo se encontraba entre sus labios.

† _**Diccionario de términos**_**†  
**_Vida: El beso y el nombre de Levi._

Despertó. Deseó no hacerlo. Incluso en ese escenario nefasto y doloroso, el dulce recuerdo de su primer beso bastaba para llenarle de esperanza y hacerle recordar la melodía que ambos tocaran esa noche. Ese nostálgico atisbo de amor había sido su único consuelo en ese tiempo.

Se acarició los labios con un dedo, vio su aliento cristalizarse frente a él al suspirar pensando "nada en este mundo podrá sentirse igual". Oh, hacía tanto frío y Eren sólo podía pensar en un beso de Levi.

-Escucha, Eren…- le decía Levi en sus recuerdos, frente al desastre del hotel donde se conocieran.- La Gestapo no tardará en llegar y es casi seguro que te arrestarán. Ve hacia Rusia, Suiza, Francia, Inglaterra… de ser posible escapa a Estados Unidos o Sudamérica. Usa ese don que tienes y salva tu vida.

En medio del infierno, Eren le tomó la mano. Le tocó el corazón derritiendo el glaciar a su alrededor.

-No vi la muerte en mi padre, así que es seguro que escapó… pero… yo quiero quedarme aquí, contigo…

-¿_Spins du_? – Preguntó Rivaille, impregnando el alemán con su tono francés.- ¿Eres tonto? ¡Vete de una vez!

Intentaba ser duro.  
No tienes idea de lo frágil que se veía en realidad.

-Pero…- Como predijera el mayor, a lo lejos escucharon el canto angustioso de las sirenas metálicas que anunciaban la llegada de más soldados nazis. Guardó la calma, la mano de Eren temblaba sujetando la suya. Nuevamente, tomó al violinista por la barbilla para robarle un beso con sabor a miedo, intentando darle paz y fortaleza.

-Cuando nos veamos de nuevo, te daré un beso mejor.- prometió. Sabía que ese chiquillo necesitaba esperanza para seguir y escapar. Eren asintió.

De vuelta al presente, elevó la mirada. La carreta cargada de paja en la que iba daba pequeños tumbos en el suelo cada tanto. Estaba escapando, su rumbo era incierto y se asfixiaba entre la ropa que llevaba encima. No podía quejarse, era lo único que tendría para vestir, al menos hasta llegar a Rusia y quizás su última esperanza de escape.

Una lágrima abandonó los ojos de jade de Eren Jaeger.  
Se congeló antes de tocarle la boca.

† _**Equipaje **_**†  
**_Cinco abrigos, todos con su estrella delatora.  
Su violín de dudosa marca.  
Teddy.  
La nota de Rivaille._

Dirigiendo la enclenque carrera, una pareja hablaba. Gracias al prodigio que los acompañaba, habían conseguido algo de dinero. La mujer regordeta se acercó a su marido para susurrarle algo al oído.

-Ya le compraremos algo mejor para comer…- dijo el hombre en polaco.- Es sólo un huérfano más el pobrecillo. Una vez en Rusia, lo adoptaremos legalmente.

Ellos me ignoraban por completo mientras Eren lloraba en posición fetal, abrazando contra su pecho el violín de su madre y al osito de peluche que conservaba.

† _**Motivos del llanto de Eren Jaeger**_**†  
**_1: Tenía hambre.  
2: Tenía frío.  
3: Se sentía solo.  
4: El corazón le dolía por la ausencia de Rivaille.  
5: Esa pareja le recordaba a sus padres y las tardes con ellos.  
Y 6: Me había visto siguiendo de cerca a ambos adultos._

Eren me miraba de rato en rato.  
Te recuerdo que él podía verme.  
Desvió la mirada.  
Sabía lo que yo planeaba pero él no podía interferir.  
No más.

Estaba en una carreta que se sentía más como un avión que iba en picada y sin embargo, seguía volando. A medida que avanzaban aparecían heridas en el cuerpo de la mujer regordeta confirmando su muerte. Eren optó por ponerse la venda roja a los ojos y seguir.

-Bien hecho, Eren…- murmuré. Quise pensar que me había escuchado.  
Teníamos un trato.

† _**Un consejo**_**†**_  
__Tu secreto, sólo a uno.  
Y mejor…  
A ninguno._

Como él interfiriese de nuevo con el rumbo natural de las cosas… yo interferiría con el rumbo no tan natural de sus cosas.

Llegaron a un pueblito de color blanco, a tono con la nieve. Sólo encontraron a algunos soldados rusos que descansaban liando cigarrillos y bebiendo vodka mezclada con té. Era una forma poco sana de pasar el día a día, pero si de todos modos me esperas y me sientes cerca, la salud es lo último que te preocupa. Las botas contribuían a ensuciar la nieve y sus voces gangosas a derretirla.

_-U nas niet deleg… myi jatim ejat b Moskva…-_ decía el hombre de la carrera apenas hablando ruso. Algo muy aproximado a "No tenemos dinero, queremos ir a Moscú."

Uno de los soldados, el que parecía ser de mayor rango con un bigote y estrella al puro estilo Stalin hablo un poco. Incluso quien nadie sabía de ruso entendía la negativa del hombre. No los ayudarían, no gratuitamente.

Era hora de un poco de magia hecha notas.

Eren extrajo el violín de su estuche, acomodándolo en el hombro e inclinando la cabeza. Suspiró largamente, dándose ánimos e interpretando una nueva melodía, una que había compuesto en el camino y por ahora guardaba en su mente.

Electrizante, magnífico, hipnótico… el "chico ciego" como le decían había interpretado a la perfección su nueva composición, derritiendo el hielo del corazón de más de uno de los soldados quienes terminaron aglomerados a su alrededor.

Si Rivaille enamoraba con un beso, Eren seducía con una nota.  
El violín de Eren en realidad era una extensión de su alma, y era esa alma libre y pura la que atraía.

-Aún así, no podemos ayudarles…- dijo el ruso con pesar.

Eren había agotado su don… era hora de usar su maldición. Elevó un dedo hacia el soldado, señalándolo. Entendí. Me acerqué a su oído y le susurré algunos retazos de ese hombre ruso.

-Dimitri Tchelnokov… naciste hace cuarenta y dos años en Siberia. Tu madre te llamaba "Moya Zvezda" (mi estrella). – pronunció en perfecto ruso. Eren no sabía una palabra de ruso hasta ese instante, y entonces con un dedo le acaricié los labios. Ahora sabía más ruso que cualquier Zar.

-Es verdad…- murmuró el hombre sorprendido. Otro se acercó a Eren.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de mi esposa?

-Irina Basilova Berezutskaya. Tiene veintitrés años. Se casaron hace dos meses. Nació en San Petersburgo. Está esperando un bebé tuyo y es una niña.

Las preguntas comenzaron a caer así como los copos de nieve. No notó para nada al extraño soldado que, ya llevaba tiempo pensando en cómo salvar su vida a costa de traicionar a sus compañeros, pero al ver a Eren había confirmado su decisión. Además de salvar su vida podría usar a Eren.

Un último sonido metálico hizo que todos guardaran silencio. Eren escucharía su pregunta, mas no la contestaría.

De todos modos, yo me había apartado.  
Ya entenderás por qué.

El dueño de la última pregunta temblaba y lo demostró incluso en la voz quebrada. Eren se echó al bolsillo la moneda que sintió más pesada que el resto. Esa era una cuota para su conciencia.

-Yo… quiero saber… el hombre con la estrella roja dudó. La voz metalizada de todos los rusos se derretía al pronunciar mi nombre.- quiero saber… ¿cuándo moriré?

Te repito: no obtuvo respuesta.  
Se quitó la venda de los ojos por un segundo, un breve segundo… y lo lamentó una vida entera. El violinista echó a correr bajo la mirada anonadada de los soldados. Para cualquiera, era un grupo de personas. Para Eren, el verlos fue ver el equivalente a un apocalipsis zombie.

Sí, como adivinaste.  
Eren no llegó muy lejos antes de que el primer disparo de un tanque alemán me diera trabajo.  
Ah, el fino arte de escabullirse entre la nieve, pólvora, miedo, sangre y resto humanos. No te lo aconsejo, dudo que resistas algo como eso. Créeme, los humanos son más frágiles de lo que parecen, yo lo sé. Repito: no es conveniente contradecirme.

Levanté el alma de Dimitri y la eché sobre mi hombro. El siguiente era el joven esposo de Irina. Seguían dos más, incluido el dueño de la última moneda. También me llevé a la pareja que en algún momento pensó en adoptar a Eren.

Ahora que lo recuerdo, me llevé a su hijo, lo arranqué incluso dentro del vientre de su madre. De estar vivo tendría la edad del violinista.

Volvamos a Eren. No, no te preocupes, no estaba solo. Es más, dos soldados nazis disputaban las monedas en sus bolsillos y el destino del pequeño mientras el soldado traidor exigía una recompensa por tan grandioso descubrimiento.

-¡Les dije que el maldito tiene un pacto con el diablo! ¡Sabe lo que pasará! ¡Por eso sigue vivo! – contaba el hombre. Eren no tuvo más opción que bajar la cabeza y escuchar las palabras como copos de nieve clavándose contra su estómago.

Sobibor, Treblinka, Chelmno... tenían tantas opciones, pero al final optaron por su favorita: _**Auschwitz**_.

Por encima de todo, Eren deseaba volver a ese instante mágico y decisivo para él. Quizás no para recibir un beso nuevamente, en realidad lo que quería era sentir de nuevo esa tosca calidez propia de Rivaille. Ahora que lo pienso, sin duda se le veía en los ojos. Se moría de ganas por reencontrar esa seguridad de hogar. Más ahora, que de nuevo era el niño al que los otros chiquillos insultaban por sus orígenes.

Por favor, insisto, créeme.  
Tuve ganas de detenerme y quedarme a su lado.  
Tuve ganas de decirle "lo siento, Eren".  
Pero no me está permitido.

Sólo lo seguí cuando avanzó. Luego de que le ataran las manos y llevaran como se lleva a un perro muerto, arrastrándolo por la nieve.

Eren Jaeger cerró los ojos, abrió los labios. Una partícula de ceniza le tocó la lengua. De nuevo, pensó en Levi. Sí, incluso en ese instante opresivo y terrorífico, Eren quería refugiarse en su primer amor.

¿Verdad que este chiquillo es especial?  
Era un angelito judío de ojos verdes, tez ligeramente canela y cabellos oscuros.  
Un angelito que a pesar de tener las alas amputadas se atrevía a volar.

_**DOS REYES EN EL TABLERO.**_

Levi notó algo interesante luego del desastre. Sólo dos soldados nazis habían fallecido frente a los veinticuatro músicos judíos. Lo supo en ese momento. No podían quejarse, estaban avisados.

Avanzó por la calle abierta como una vena. Las cenizas circulaban y los cuerpos eran retirados. Una ambulancia para los dos nazis fallecidos y algo como un camión de carga para los veinticuatro judíos.

-Rivaille…- Levi maldijo la hora en la que pudo reconocer esa voz. Era el hombre de los ojos fríos. Lo conocían como Erwin Schmidth, un ser extraño y muy inteligente. Que no te engañe…

† _**Algo sobre Erwin Schmidth**_**†  
**_Su verdadero nombre era Irvin Smith.  
Irvin: nombre americano.  
Smith: apellido más americano.  
Antiguos enemigos de los Estados Unidos:  
Alemanes.  
Rusos.  
Alemanes de nuevo. _

Irvin era todo un genio en cuestión de espionaje. De hecho, se había infiltrado bastante bien y sus genes le ayudaban aunque todos los méritos se los llevaba su extrema astucia, inteligencia y frialdad en el momento de tomar decisiones. Era un perfecto graduado de la universidad del iceberg.

Él tenía una misión específica: Matar a Rivaille.

Ahora mismo, sus estáticos y congelados ojos parecían reflejar algo como frustración. Le habían arruinado el plan.

Entonces…

† _**La bomba tenía un autor y un objetivo**_**†  
**_Adivina quién era el autor y quién el objetivo.  
Acertaste._

Irvin seguía dos principios en su vida.

1: El fin justifica los medios.  
2: Nadie planea un homicidio en voz alta.

Por ahora, él no es alguien importante.  
Puedes ignorar sus ojos azules, espesas cejas y cabello rubio.  
Puedes ignorar a este perfecto ángel de la muerte.  
Puedes… pero no debes. Los últimos en ignorarlo terminaron entre mis brazos en una calle que parecía una vena reventada.

Rivaille lo sabía. Ambos eran igual de inteligentes, igual de fríos… diría que ambos rozaban la línea de la inhumanidad, pero ahora Levi ya tenía algo que lo ataba de nuevo a ser humano. Sí, como imaginas, en esos instantes por algún extraño motivo, Levi pensó algo aproximado a "Eren se enojaría conmigo si mato a Erwin".

Dicen que el tablero de Ajedrez es el campo de batalla más pequeño del mundo.  
Este tablero tenía muchos peones caídos, fichas destrozadas, incompletas, mutiladas…  
Y dos reyes.

Sería un juego interesante.

-Detesto el olor a carne quemada…- Levi se llevó una mano a cubrirse tanto la boca como la nariz.

-Vete acostumbrando. El Führer nos designó a Auschwitz.- anunció Erwin tendiéndole una hoja con un extraño sello azul a un lado.- Los hornos funcionan día y noche ahí. Seremos parte del _Einsatzgruppen_.

† _**Traducción rápida**_**†  
**_Einsatzgruppen = "Equipos móviles de matanza"  
Encargados de dar fin a seis millones de judíos. _

-Auschwitz… - Rivaille suspiró.  
Un color abandonó sus ojos.  
Era la esperanza de que toda esa locura terminase pronto.

No lo sabía, pero en septiembre de ese año, el mismo día, él se dirigiría hacia Auschwitz en un tren de primera categoría. Casualmente, ese también sería el medio de Eren, sólo que Eren Jaeger iría en calidad de ganado.

**_ARBEIT MACH FREI_**

"El trabajo nos hará libres".

Un chiste morboso.

Septiembre invadía Polonia con su traje matizado y zapatos de acero. Ya pasaba bastante tiempo desde que Eren conociera a Rivaille, pero contrario a la lógica, no olvidaba su promesa de un beso. Estaba a punto de entrar a las puertas del infierno, con un pie sobre terreno del diablo y el otro en un mundo devastado… y aún pensaba en su beso.

-Mamá, ¿por qué vamos en este tren? Sólo los animales van así…- dijo una niña de cabellos oscuros y rizados. Su madre le miró con profunda pena.

Eren pensó algo como "cada quien lleva su infierno como quiere". En el caso de Eren, él llevaba el paraíso en el corazón y en las puertas Levi le esperaba.

Era transportado en un tren de ganado junto a otras treinta personas dentro del vagón. Apenas podía moverse y durante tres días y tres noches el tren serpenteó lentamente por las vías de la desesperanza, parando solamente para deshacerse de las personas que morían en el viaje, principalmente niños. Sí, la niña de cabellos rizados murió en el camino.

Llegando a uno de los campos y sin abrir las puertas, se detuvo. Un hombre ordenó que rociaran un poco de agua dentro. Eren Jaeger separó los labios. Ni una gota a la lengua, pero muchas a la cara y tomando en cuenta el frío, eran como pequeñas puñaladas.

† _**Un dato a tener en cuenta.**_**†**_  
No todos los nazis estaban de acuerdo con el Führer.  
Ese hombre era uno de ellos.  
Su nombre era Oskar Schindler.  
"Salva una vida, y salvarás al mundo"_

Continuaron.

Voy a hacer el esfuerzo más grande para describirte el lugar. Claro que lo recuerdo bien, hay algunas cosas que uno nunca olvida.

El olor a carne quemada.  
Ziklon B.  
Los gritos de un ser querido tras una cámara de gas.  
Las múltiples picaduras de pulgas en la piel.  
El dolor al verte tatuado y reducirte a solamente un número.

Eso, en resumen, era Auschwitz. Un infierno reluciente y perfectamente organizado. Aunque la comida era mala, se distribuía con regularidad. Los pisos relucían de limpieza. Los muertos y los enfermos eran retirados inmediatamente. Las víctimas de las cámaras de gas no se quejaban… sólo desaparecían. Los crematorios estaban en constante actividad, pero los prisioneros podían asearse diariamente y si no pensaban en las cámaras de gas, la vida podía ser llevadera.

Sin embargo, la sensibilidad de Eren era demasiado grande para poder adormecerse. Desde el primer instante en el que descendió del tren bajo la luz cegadora de los reflectores vigilados por los hombres uniformados de la Gestapo que sujetaban a feroces perros, Eren Jaeger captó con todo su ser el horror del infierno al que ingresaba. Los hombres y las mujeres fueron separados en la plataforma. Una vez que en líneas, Eren esperó por escuchar su nombre.

Se miró las manos. Estaban libres de heridas o marcas oscuras. Estaba seguro de que no moriría, al menos no ese día. Paseó la mirada por los rostros desahuciados y desesperanzados. Madres, Padres, hijos, hijas… muchos de ellos viéndose por última vez, siendo separados y cambiando sus destinos.

Un disparo y un grito desgarrador hizo que Eren se llevara las manos a cubrirse las orejas. No podía negar su realidad, es cierto… pero forzarse a recordar alguna canción, la melodía que tocara junto a Rivaille esa noche era mucho mejor que escuchar el bullicio y nombres de hijos separados de sus madres. Si se esforzaba un poco, también podía recordar el aroma de la piel de Levi, que distaba mucho del olor a cenizas.

Y si preguntas por su equipaje. El violín y Teddy terminaron en medio de un grupo de maletas que obviamente, no regresarían a sus dueños.

-¡Eren Jaeger! – apenas escuchó el llamado, enfiló hasta el agente de la SS que le llamaba. Firmó al lado de su nombre sintiendo que firmaba su testamento. La música en el campo le fastidiaba. Daba una atmósfera de irrealidad e ironía a su situación. ¿Qué tenía que ver Chopin con ser deportado a un campo de concentración?

-Jaeger…- siseó el hombre frente a él. Los labios apretados en una línea pero los ojos sonriendo sádicamente indicaban un mal porvenir.- ¿Eres pariente de Grisha Jaeger?

Asintió suavemente. La mano de acero estampó contra su rostro, desequilibrándole y haciendo que cayera. Eren Jaeger sentía su mejilla arder y su esperanza de un reencuentro con Levi congelarse.

-Maldito judío mentiroso…- el hombre mordía las palabras tanto que sangraban. Levantó a Eren por los cabellos agradeciendo que llevara guantes o si no, las células de ese judío mancharían su perfecta herencia germana. De nuevo, el cuerpo de Eren dio contra el suelo y siguieron tres patadas contra su torso.

-¡Espera, Göth! – Dijo uno de los hombres.- Dicen que el cerdo judío puede ver a la muerte.

-Claro que puede.- declaró. Ese hombre se llamaba Amon Göth y destacaba como oficial de las políticas raciales de esa época. Parecía tener el mismo tono congelado y cruel en cada segundo de su vida.- Me está viendo.

De nuevo, levantó a Eren por el cabello, aspirando su cigarrillo y soltando el humo lentamente contra el rostro del violinista. Ese olor a ceniza… Eren maldeciría el fuego una vida entera.

Entonces, yo cometí un error.  
Aparecí en los ojos de Eren por un breve segundo y Amon Göth pudo verme.  
Me temía. Nos reencontraríamos años más tarde luego de un lindo juicio en Núremberg y posterior a dos intentos fallidos de colgarle. Con él, la tercera fue la vencida.

† _**Breve biografía de Amon Göth**_**†**_  
__1,92 m de alto, 120 Kg  
Recibió el apodo de "Verdugo de Plaszow" (Schlächter von Plaszow),  
Tenía cierta afición a disparar con un rifle de francotirador contra los prisioneros.  
Por ahora, su sadismo apenas se liberaba.  
La maldad tiene rangos._

Lastimosamente, aunque ya sabes que Amon no tendrá un buen final, eso no cambiaba las cosas que haría. Disparaba sin importar si eran niños, mujeres o ancianos, se creía "justo" como yo. Después del asesinato de una persona, exigía la ficha del asesinado. Golpeaba hasta morir a mujeres judías porque las consideraba "carroñas incorregibles". Todo un psicópata. Debo decir que jadeaba de felicidad observando a sus víctimas y ahora mismo, el punto entre los ojos de Eren le parecía un lindo lugar para alojar una bala.

Amon tenía un solo enemigo conocido por él.  
No, no era Oskar Schindler.  
En realidad era Rivaille. Verás, el radar antijudío de Amon era tan preciso que había olido los orígenes inciertos y judíos de Levi. No podía probar nada, pero en cuanto lo hiciera exigiría ser quien liquidase a Levi.

Hasta eso, descargaría su odio con cada judío que cruzara por su camino.

-Mandémoslo con el grupo de locos. Ya sabrán cómo jugar con nuestro judío de lindos ojos. –ordenó creyendo que lo que había visto era sólo producto de una mala noche.

Tres nombres conformaban el "grupo de locos" como llamara Göth. Sigmund Rascher, Josef Mengele y Ernst Holzlöhner. Más tarde escucharías hablar de Josef Mengele como "el ángel de la muerte". Uno más de ellos en realidad. Cada quien, en ese campo, era un ángel con una guadaña.

¿Qué hacían ellos?  
Reducir a los humanos a ratas de laboratorio.

**_MARIONETISTAS DE HUMANOS_**

El pabellón "médico" de Auschwitz comprendía paredes de ladrillo rojo, cinco ventanas, una puerta y cinco gradas que Eren subiría con pesar, arrastrado por el hombre de los dientes delanteros separados. Josef Mengele se veía extrañamente animado ese día. Tenía un buen motivo, llevaba años pensando en eso de experimentar con humanos, llevándolos a límites insospechados sólo para verme en sus ojos. Megele tenía una extraña obsesión conmigo.

† _**Breve biografía de Josef Mengele**_**†**_  
__Sus amigos lo llamaban "Beppo"  
Los que no: El ángel de la muerte.  
Hizo muchos experimentos allá por 1943, más en gemelos.  
Eren sería su primera inspiración._

A falta de un cuidador, Rascher mandó llamar a la mejor alumna de las juventudes hitlerianas. Algunos son prodigios en el violín, como Eren. Otros niños, son prodigios en cuando a ferocidad.

Su nombre era Annie Leonhardt. Una perfecta niña aria de la misma edad de Eren. De baja estatura pero andar firme, cada paso parecía seguido de una maldición. Sus ojos se cruzaron y Eren quiso evitar ese par de ojos muertos.

-Annie, él es Eren. No permitas que muera. – fue la orden clara de Mengele. Annie asintió.

A estas alturas, te preguntarás ¿Por qué Eren no se defiende?  
Créeme que es fácil juzgar cuando no estás en idéntica situación.  
En serio, de verdad te digo. Eren estaba siendo tan sensato y valiente como su nivel de madurez o lógica le permitían. Los nazis lograron deshacerse de seis millones de judíos. Iba de cada quien si quería formar parte de esa cifra. Algunos antes, algunos luego… el caso es que Eren prefería que fuese luego. Ya había dado por perdido su sueño de un beso de Levi. Ahora le bastaba con verlo, así fuese en la distancia.

Quería convencerse que él existía. Que su esperanza era real, que al fin alguien le había visto el alma y tocado el corazón con las notas que amaba.

Eren Jaeger, de nuevo, era un niño que se portaba bien creyendo que así el cielo lo premiaría. Dócil, como sólo él era, se dejó arrastrar hacia una silla con un orificio en el asiento. No entendía qué pasaba. Lo desnudaron, le bañaron con agua helada y encadenaron. Eren venía de una familia de médicos y conocía a la perfección un consultorio. Ese lugar semejaba más a un matadero.

-Göth dice que ha visto a la muerte en los ojos de este niño.- anunció Mengele a los otros dos doctores.- Dicen que si una persona llega al borde entre la vida y la muerte, es capaz de verla. Entonces, mantendremos a Eren en la línea límite para indagar.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Josef?

-Hoy, empezaremos con trescientos azotes. Vivirá a base de un preparado especial que no lo alimenta pero tampoco dejará que muera. Avanzaremos poco a poco. Luego de los azotes, vienen los cortes, las agujas bajo las uñas, arrancárselas, perforarle los huesos con un taladro, retirarle los párpados, reventarle los ojos, disectarlo y dejarle con las vísceras expuestas, usar electrochoques, provocarle úlceras, inyectarle trementina… y finalmente, le retiraremos la piel del cuerpo por completo. También podríamos pensar en amputarle las manos para evitar que oponga resistencia.

Sí, ahora dime que Eren es débil.  
Él escuchó todo eso, callado y sin llorar.  
Su mente divagaba intentando negar el horror.  
Ya no podría tocar el violín, ya no podría enamorar a Rivaille de nuevo con sus notas ni decirle cuánto le quería con una clave de sol.

-Eso causaría un desequilibro metabólico e hidroelectrolítico, Josef.

-Lo sé. Lo sumergiremos en suero fisiológico para que sobreviva unas horas más y aplicaremos descargas eléctricas como nuevo método de inducción al dolor.

Las suposiciones y el tétrico y complicado lenguaje médico continuaron por horas, y horas. De todos modos. Al caer la noche, le vendaron los ojos. Los trescientos azotes encontraron un buen lugar en la delicada y suave piel del violinista. Al final, muchos lograron abrirle la piel. Se parecía a la calle destrozada en Alemania.

Annie cumplió con la orden, quedándose parada al lado de la puerta cerrada por dentro. Entendía que esos experimentos eran necesarios y que ese maldito judío no merecía misericordia alguna. Es más, según ella, Eren debía sentirse agradecido al ser utilizado en pro del pueblo alemán.

Esperó. Pensó que lloraría o le pediría ayuda.  
Estaba equivocada.

La voz de Eren se escuchaba como un suave murmullo. Aún sangraba y las laceraciones le ardían, y sin embargo él cantó una canción, una que pensó regalarle a Rivaille cuando se vieran. Tenía sólo la melodía para piano en la cabeza, pero ahora, con cada azote, las letras se sumaban.

_**Auch wenn du mich fest in die Arme nimmst, sind wir trotzdem allein…**__  
__Aún si me abrazas con fuerza, seguiremos en soledad…_

Lo sentía tan claro. Le vería, a él en su uniforme oscuro y caminando por el campo.

_**Und dann wissen wir, wir sind noch nicht eins, Werden es nie sein!**__  
__Y sabemos que no somos uno… ¡No lo seremos!_

Entonces, el campo ya no sería un lugar tan triste. La gente desaparecería, el mundo entero entraría en receso…

_**Wären wir an dem Ort, wo nie Traurigkeit herrscht, wurden wir und trotzdem immer nur weh tun…  
**__Estamos en un lugar donde no existe el dolor y sin embargo siempre nos lastimamos._

Y mientras Rivaille tocara la melodía para Eren, él le cantaría.

_**Und trotzdem weiss ich inner noch ich bleib bei dir.  
**__Y sin embargo, sé que seguiré contigo._

Le cantaría a él y solo a él.

_-"Levi…"-_ pensó en la oscuridad, sentado en el frío asiento, desnudo y con las heridas ardiendo.- _Te estoy esperando…_

Ignoraba por completo que unos metros más allá, Levi recorría el campo con una linterna, vigilando el toque de queda. Algo en ese extraño laboratorio le llamaba. Se acercó, posó la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y un ruido seco y metálico indicó que estaba cerrado.

No lo sabía, pero en ese instante estaba a menos de diez metros de Eren. Maldeciría mil y un veces ese lugar unos meses más tarde.

_Y sin embargo, sé que seguiré contigo.  
Más allá del límite del dolor._

* * *

_FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2. Y ahora comienza la verdadera historia. _

_Efectivamente, TODOS los personajes de SNK tendrán su parte en este fic, de distintas formas. _

_Necesité de muchas referencias para esto. He estado muy interesada en este tema desde que tenía 13 años -soy más viejita de lo que creen uwú/ - y todo comenzó por leer "Diario de Anna Frank", seguí con "La Lista de Schindler", luego "El niño con el pijama de rayas", "La llave de Sarah", "La niña de la lista de Schindler" y claro, películas como "La vida es bella" (nunca voy a superarla, lloro como bebé cuando la veo) y películas de los distintos libros que menciono. Claro, algunas cosas que leí fueron algo cambiadas para adaptarlas al fic, lastimosamente muchas cosas densas pasaron en 1943, y este fic está ambientado en 1941. ¡Ya veremos cómo va :)! Si alguien conoce más libros, seré muy feliz de que me los recomienden._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron esto. Ando un poco sensible -cosas de la vida- pero en serio si pudiese salvar un fic de las brasas sería este, en realidad, sus comentarios. Nunca me habían dejado mensajes tan sentidos y bonitos :'c mis pequeñas sucias adoradas!_

_Estoy pensando en un fic para este halloween. En unos días subo el oneshot que les tenía prometido, pero el fic de Halloween me tienta tanto... y aún debo subir un fic de Free!... agh... como odio los turnos en el hospital uwúU _

* * *

_**Anexos**: Dibujos, ediciones y la canción "Traurigkeit", la versión alemana de Michiyuki (más conocido como el ending de Loveless) dejo los links al vídeo como a las imágenes en mi perfil. (Gracias por el cover Kaddi ;A;)._

* * *

Ya sabes, si deseas hablar conmigo puedes agregarme al FB, estaré muy feliz de conocerte ^u^

Cualquier pregunta anónima -o no tanto- dejo links a mi ASK en mi perfil de fanfiction.

* * *

_**Si te gustó el capítulo o quieres opinar algo referente al tema puedes dejarme un lindo review aquí abajo en la sexy caja de mensajes uwu no sabes lo feliz que me hace! Este fic se alimenta de cariño made in mis pequeñas sucias-hijas-jefitas. **__**Si eres nueva leyéndome, gracias por darme la oportunidad uwú no te arrepentirás! **_

_**Saludos: Vero. **_


	3. Los colores de Eren

_****__**Dedicado**: __A la PaulaXDb uwú re buena amiga, admin consentidora de fujoshis cochinonas como yo y fan RiRen. Obvio que también va para todos los que leen esto, con mucho amor de mi parte._**  
Agradecimientos**: A la Vale por revisarme esto y evitar que meta la pata uwu, a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews tan lindos, sentidos, preciosos y aksmdslkdmsdk *inserte corazones aquí* y además recomendarme libros tan buenos y textos para mejorar esto. Saludos a la Kata uwu sabes que te adoro aunque tengo un déficit de atención maldito.  
**Mi infinito desprecio**: Al Dr. Fernandez... por hacer exámenes tan malditos en patología que me obligaron a estar estudiando células mutadas por más de dos semanas :'C Doctor, si llega a leer esto... no soy yo D: no escribo yaoi ni mucho menos lo imagino haciéndole cositas al Dr. Guardia... no, claro que no :3 menos con un traje de cuero rojo y un látigo. 

_**Notas previas:** Este capítulo está más centrado en el RiRen que en la historia, ruego paciencia a mis amadas historiadoras para que pueda acomodar decentemente los hechos con lo que tengo planeado. Encontrarás más de un misterio que revelaré a medida que pasa el fic. Intento atenerme mucho a la historia, pero siempre se escapará por ahí algún detallito. No me molesta si me corrigen, es más, se los agradeceré c: no puedo faltarles al respeto ni decepcionarlas con algo mediocre y mal hecho. __  
_

* * *

**SECRETO EN AUSCHWITZ**

**_3: LOS COLORES DE EREN._**

**LA LEYENDA QUE VINO DE ORIENTE. **

Aunque no lo creas, morir es difícil.  
Difícil de aceptar. Difícil de enfrentar. Difícil de entender.  
Más difícil que una vida entera vivida.

En morir no puedes equivocarte.  
De todos modos, no saldrás bien de eso, ni tendrás una segunda oportunidad.

**†****_ Diccionario de términos_****†**_  
Angst = Miedo.  
Para preservar su integridad física ante amenazas  
el ser humano ha tenido que poner en marcha  
la reacción de lucha o huida_

En realidad, ningún diccionario podría explicarlo a cabalidad. En una situación dolorosa, huir puede ser una buena idea. Los humanos deberían entender que si bien pueden pelear, no son dioses sin un límite. Si tienes miedo, huye. Si no puedes con algo, dilo. Si no lo soportas, grita. Si deseas ayuda, pídela. Es tan sencillo como eso.

Sin embargo, hay algunas personas que no pueden entenderlo y cargan eternamente con una bola de plomo sujetándoles el alma en una cárcel imaginaria, oscura, triste…

-_Heil Hitler._

-_Heil_…

Levi era conocido por una cosa: nunca decir completo un "Heil Hitler". Para suerte suya, creían que lo hacía por flojera. No se imaginaban que en realidad él soñaba con lanzarle unas cuantas trompadas al Führer, pero esa es otra historia. Irvin resopló por el frío, acudía a su despacho con una sorpresa.

-¿Recuerdas que te comenté algo sobre una visita bastante peculiar?

-Sí. Algo.- mentía. En realidad Levi había desarrollado un fuerte sentido de "ignora a Irvin y al 99% de la población mundial." Ya fuese por la negación a su realidad o evitar que las cosas dolorosas se sumasen, el ignorar todo le servía.

-Como sé que no es así, de todos modos te lo recuerdo.- Irvin giró la cabeza, posteriormente inclinándose en un saludo.

Ante Rivaille apareció ella, la mujer de nieve, corazón de hielo y ojos infernales. Vestía el clásico traje de colegiala japonesa, una camisa blanca adornada con un pañuelo a modo de corbata, falda a la rodilla con pliegues de color azul marino y un blazer negro con la insignia del colegio.- Ella es Mikasa Ackerman. Viene de Japón enviada por el partido ultranacionalista. Pertenece al _Kokuryūkai_ o "Sociedad del dragón negro".

Se miraron largamente. Ambos reconocían el iceberg de dolor en la mirada del otro. Eran dos bestias letales reconociéndose.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una japonesa aquí? ¿Vino a testear el nivel de miseria de este lugar e ir y comentarlo a la escuela? ¿No juegan lo suficiente con los chinos y quieren ver cómo lo hacen los alemanes con los judíos?

Debo comentar aquí que Mikasa en ningún momento bajó la mirada. Levi tampoco. Pero ya irás a saber el porqué de esta pequeña batalla silenciosa.

-Evidentemente, tienen espías en China y el _Kokuryūkai_ al que pertenece Mikasa es una sociedad muy reconocida y temida en Japón. Como sea, es tu deber enseñarle un poco sobre el campo. Tiene un buen nivel de alemán así que la comunicación no será un problema.

Como lo imaginabas, la tensión era tal que Irvin prefirió escapar por las buenas antes de que uno de ellos descargara el plomo y hielo de sus ojos en él. Un helado suspiro congeló el aire cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró.

-Te explico. Este lugar no es para nada algo similar al cielo o a la perfección como quieren pintarlo. Lo que pasa aquí en realidad es que…

-Se llama Eren, ¿no?- una pregunta fue la mordaz respuesta de Mikasa. Levi arqueó la ceja, algo que expresaba mil cosas en ese hombre tan poco expresivo. El ambiente cambió por completo en ese instante. Levi desvió la mirada estratégicamente hacia la ventana. Nevaba.

**†****_ Diccionario de términos_****†**_  
Yuki onna = Mujer de la nieve.  
Ya sabrás porqué ese era el apodo de Mikasa._

-¿Lo conoces?

-Es probable. Tal vez sólo sea una mera coincidencia de nombres. Pero claramente, él es alguien que no ha abandonado tu mente en los últimos meses.

-¿Mi mente? – preguntó Levi.

-Ni tu mente, ni tu corazón serían capaces de olvidarle. Él te hizo sentir la libertad, su alma es libre aunque su cuerpo sea mutilado. En cambio, tu cuerpo es libre, pero tu alma tiene paredes y barrotes. Es eso lo que piensas todo el tiempo. Has empezado a sobrevivir, ya no vives.

Anonadado pero incapaz de demostrar su impresión reduciéndola a un simple frote de la barbilla, Levi tomó asiento de nuevo, indicándole con la mano a la chica que podían hablar.

-Cuéntame… ¿qué tienen tus ojos?

-¿Mis ojos? –ésta vez, Mikasa fue la sorprendida.

-Eren podía ver a la muerte. Tú también tuviste algún encuentro, ¿no? Por eso ves cosas que los otros no.

Mikasa calló unos momentos y disfrutaron del silencio.  
Eran dos personas naturalmente solitarias, tristes, desconfiadas y con mil espinas en el espíritu.

**EL LUGAR AL QUE PERTENEZCO**

Los días transcurrían sin mayor novedad en Auschwitz.  
Las canciones de Wagner corrían por las enormes bocas secas de los altavoces cada mañana en la revisión médica de los prisioneros.  
Los hornos funcionaban continuamente.  
El olor a ceniza se impregnaba hasta en el rincón más pequeño de la memoria de esas personas reducidas a números en el antebrazo.

Eso era Auschwitz para quienes no sabían nada de Eren.

En el laboratorio improvisado de Josef Mengele, sin embargo, cada día pasaba de la peor forma para el niño. Vivía con los ojos vendados porque así, según Josef, él padecería como todo humano la incertidumbre de su propia muerte. Cuando le quitaba la venda, cubría el cuerpo de Eren y así él no sabía si yo me lo llevaría.

De todos modos, este niño es un guerrero.  
Sé que me hubiese pedido que no me lo llevara.  
No hasta ver a Rivaille.

Recibió azotes que aumentaban en número y quemaban como el fuego por dos semanas enteras, tanto que la piel de su espalda esa solamente un amasijo de heridas, cicatrices y sangre.

Y él…  
Él cantaba en su mente.

Ya tenía tres canciones, una melodía en violín y una canción de cuna para Levi. Con cada azote, resistiendo y confundiendo a Josef sin proferir un solo murmullo, nada que delatara su dolor. Quizás eso ensañó más a Mengele, quien luego de propinárselos, parecía perder la cordura.

-¿Por qué? – gritaba enfurecido y con los ojos llenos de frustración. Incluso Annie temía por su vida cuando ese hombre salía de sí.- ¿Por qué no gritas? ¿Por qué no me pides que me detenga? ¡Dime por qué!

Eren yacía arrodillado en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y respirando con dificultad. La sangre le resbalaba lenta y espesa por la espalda y parecía que respiraba por cada herida, cada una de ellas… y sin embargo su valor le impedía proferir una mínima expresión que evidenciara su sufrimiento.

Ya lo había perdido todo, empezando por su dignidad, siguiendo por su deseo de vivir y terminando con la esperanza (que dicen es lo último que se pierde). Si Eren seguía vivo era solamente por la promesa que tenía con Levi.

Algo le decía que ese hombre lo necesitaba de forma desesperada.

A partir de la tercera semana, los azotes ya no le parecían divertidos a Mengele. Necesitaba infringir dolor por mano propia. Es así como ese hombre de dientes separados que solía coquetear con cuanta mujer pasara y acicalarse con goma para el cabello, terminaba despeinándose con golpes contra el cuerpo de Eren.

Siguieron las agujas bajo las uñas. Eren pensó en los bonitos ojos pequeños y plomizos de Rivaille.  
Le arrancaron las uñas, una a una. Recordó sus dedos sobre el piano. Y cuando Levi le tocó los labios antes de besarlo esa mágica noche de marzo, se sintió con el corazón en las nubes, en el paraíso. Ahora que ese recuerdo volvía, el mundo le parecía un chiste frente a sus recuerdos.

**† El mundo de Eren en noviembre de ese año†  
**_Tenía ya 21 canciones de cuna.  
18 melodías completas para tocar con Levi.  
13201 besos para robarle.  
324039 abrazos que esperaban por él.  
Y un amor infinito para dedicarle._

Yo no podía meterme.

Annie observaba, día a día, el terrible tormento de ese extraño chico. Cuando siguieron las inyecciones con trementina en las piernas y Eren fue incapaz de moverlas por semanas, la niña pareció recapacitar y de algún modo, algo parecido a humanidad se asomó por entre los ojos de iceberg. Eren tenía las piernas tan hinchadas y rojas que parecía que explotarían en cualquier momento.

Un día, mientras Mengele iba por su almuerzo y Annie daba de comer al mártir encadenado a la silla, se atrevió a romper las reglas.

-¿No tienes miedo? –intentaba esconder su inexplicable preocupación.

-¿Miedo? – preguntó Eren, luego sonrió.- Claro que no…

-¿Sabes que Mengele puede matarte? ¿Sabes que estás condenado a un infierno aquí?

-Quizás… pero si tan corta ha de ser mi vida, entonces que lo último que vaya a vivirla sea algo hermoso.

-¿Hermoso? – Annie se rió dirigiendo la cuchara con contenido que no podía ser llamado comida a los labios de Eren, estabilizando su mandíbula e indicándole que debía comer.-Eres como un demonio mirando al paraíso cuando tus pies, tus orígenes y destino te atan al infierno.

-¿Destino? – Eren se rió e intentó mover las manos para limpiarse el rostro y los restos de comida. No pudo. Tenía los grilletes apretándole las muñecas y recordándole que era un pájaro enjaulado. Aún así, era un pájaro. Lo pensó.- Un pájaro tiene por destino volar y ser libre… y cuando está enjaulado, él decide… si va a vivir callado y triste o si volará aunque sea un poco, cantando hasta que el alma se le vaya en cada sonido.

-Naciste con ciertas condiciones… deberías aceptarlas.

-No lo haré… porque a diferencia tuya no uso ni usaré la triste excusa del "destino" para imponerle un límite a mi felicidad…- Annie abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Ese chico, ese que debería temerle y rendirse, estaba retándola.- Las excusas son para cobardes… es cuestión de decisiones y yo he decidido seguir. Tú decidiste morir en vida… es una pena…

Annie dejó el plato de metal en el suelo.  
Su blanca y aria mano se contaminó al estamparse contra el rostro de ese judío.

-Piensa antes de dirigirte a mí…- dijo. Entonces le quitó la venda a Eren.- Dale un vistazo a tu propio cuerpo y dime… ¿es éste el cuerpo que va a salir a pelear?

Eren abrió los ojos lentamente, como si fuese la primera vez que veía la luz. Normalmente, Mengele le quitaba la venda en la oscuridad.

Los grilletes en las muñecas y tobillos le formaban heridas que se infectaban día tras día. Aquello que le picaba a un lado del abdomen era una herida que ya tenía signos de necrosis y consecuente putrefacción. Las múltiples laceraciones ya ni se preocupaban en sanar, de todas formas un látigo o el golpe de alguien les arruinaría el trabajo y parecía que sus piernas habían crecido el doble de lo que eran a causa de la inflamación.

Annie le miraba.  
Él se reflejó en su mirada.  
Vio su rostro oscurecido por los moretones.  
Apenas podía reconocer sus ojos.  
Apenas podía reconocerse a sí mismo en su reflejo.  
Y entonces, entendió.

**_Su cuerpo no podía más._**

Él estaba vivo solamente porque su corazón se negaba a dejar de latir.  
Tenía el mejor combustible para ello: la promesa de Levi.  
Él no pertenecía a ese encierro. No, él esperaría por su lugar favorito y ese estaba entre los brazos de Levi.

**EL VERDUGO ENAMORADO.**

**† Breve declaración de Josef Mengele en el almuerzo†  
**_—Lo que más me angustia es que tengo ideas raras,  
imágenes delirantes, que me atormentan y me persiguen a todas partes.  
—¿Como de qué?  
—De crímenes, de asesinatos, de torturas y un par de exquisitos ojos verdes.  
Veo su cadáver, ese cuerpo sangrando, suplicando, quejándose y arrastrándose por el piso.  
Y luego no es él, sino son muchos más.  
—¿Y qué sientes?  
—Ganas de besarlo y rematarlo, porque yo soy el verdugo y asesino.  
Pero me frustra… y me aterra…  
Porque él revive sin importar cuántas veces lo mate.  
Y los latidos de su corazón me persiguen incluso en mis sueños._

Levi se levantó de la mesa junto a su plato de metal vacío. Se preguntaba cómo Erwin podía lidiar con semejante loco y los cuentos de éste sobre sus experimentos. No estaba muy al tanto de nada, de todos modos Josef soltaba cosas aleatorias en los momentos en los que su mente al parecer ya no podía contener sus extrañas ideas y necesitaba escapar de sí mismo.

-Hablas como si tu experimento se hubiese vuelto en tu contra. – Irvin distaba mucho de sentir agrado. Lo que quería era información, y qué mejor forma de sacársela a alguien si no es mostrando interés.

-¡Ese chico no es humano!

-Como sea, pienso que deberías dejar esas ideas o podrías ensuciar el nombre de nuestro partido y del Führer.

-El Führer agradecerá mis avances. Es ciencia, Schmidth.

-Ciencia…- gruñó el rubio. Mengele escupió a un lado, levantándose desdeñoso.

-No espero que nadie lo entienda. Pensaba que eras alguien digno, pero veo que tu mente ha sido infectada por la ignorancia judía. – Desvió la mirada, la cabeza y las intenciones hacia el francés.- ¡Oye, Rivaille! ¡Podría mostrártelo!

-No gracias. – esa sería la segunda cosa que Levi lamentaría de por vida. Obviamente no sabía que se trataba de Eren.-No estoy interesado en tus juguetes humanos.

-Ni modo. – Mengele se levantó de la silla con torpeza.- Regresaré a seguir con mi trabajo.

Ni Irvin ni Levi le contestaron.

Josef abandonó la cocina protestando y preguntándose cómo podía existir gente que no viera la importancia de una oportunidad para el bien de la ciencia. No había más que hacer.

Al llegar a su laboratorio, paseó la mirada por el cuerpo delgado y esbelto que llevaba encima un abrigo blanco de cuello alto clásico de Asia que le llegaba hasta el muslo, con botones dorados dispuestos en dos hileras paralelas y debajo de éste una falda en tubo del mismo color con botas blancas a juego. Se habría abalanzado sobre ella de no ser que reconoció la legendaria katana en la zurda de la chica. Conocía el fuerte historial de Mikasa, tanto familiar como personal.

-Tú debes ser la chica nueva.- Dijo a modo de saludo tendiéndole la mano. Mikasa se limitó a mirarle de soslayo sin tomarla, apenas inclinó levemente la cabeza como saludo. – Ah, olvidaba que los japoneses son distintos.

-No.- fue su única respuesta y sonó igual o más afilada que su katana.

-En fin… reemplazarás a Annie en las noches con mi nuevo experimento y lo que aprendas le servirá mucho al gobierno japonés. ¿Quién sabe y luego consiguen toda China o Rusia gracias a esto?

Aunque no lo parezca, Mengele había sido intimidado por la fría indiferencia y estoica diplomacia de la muchacha. Estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres que sonreían, a las que podía comprar con un guiño y las que se desnudaban para él al creerlo un amigo cercano del Führer. Mikasa había sido una excepción en su vida.

Erró con la llave como cinco veces, la mirada pesada de Mikasa no le ayudaba. Finalmente, una vez que logró destrabar la puerta entraron. Annie los esperaba apoyada contra la pared con la misma actitud indiferente. Sin embargo, no podía compararse con Mikasa.

Y allí estaba él.

-Llegamos.- dijo y Eren tembló notoriamente al reconocer la voz de su verdugo.

En ese tiempo, había logrado poco a poco que el espíritu de Eren se quebrara, aunque su corazón dedicase cada latido a su amado Rivaille. Con cada golpe recibido, con cada palabrota e insulto escuchado, incluso con las amenazas constantes de morir en menos de un minuto, Eren persistía más y más en su deseo, encerrándose en su promesa.

-Y éste, éste es mi mayor orgullo. –presentó Mengele a la invitada japonesa.  
En medio del amasijo de sangre y tejidos que era él, ella había reconocido a Eren inmediatamente.  
Hacía años que se habían conocido, pero hasta ese momento ninguno recordaba al otro.

Llevó una mano hacia el hombro del chico.  
Lo tocó recordando sin querer el dolor de su infancia. Se preguntaba qué era eso que le hacía mantenerse vivo. ¿Mero masoquismo? No, no podía ser.

Lo vio.  
Vio a Levi. Le vio cerca, demasiado.  
Le miraba con los ojos de Eren en sus recuerdos y para nada era el mismo Levi que ella conocía.  
Eren le veía diferente porque usaba el corazón para ello y el resto sólo los ojos.  
Sintió el beso con sabor a secreta ternura, tan intenso como se lo había dado a Eren.

**†****_ El pensamiento salvador de Eren_****†**_  
"Es como si… hubiese nacido sólo para conocerte…  
por eso, no puedo irme y dejarte en este mundo.  
No sin antes cumplir mi mayor, último y tonto deseo…  
Que tú seas feliz.  
Feliz conmigo."_

Los oscuros cabellos de Mikasa lograron esconder la lágrima que resbaló, solitaria e intrépida como su dueña, por la mejilla japonesa. ¿Acaso ese corazón de hielo se derretía frente a algo tan hermoso y cruel?

-¿Ackerman? – llamó Annie. Mikasa se volvió a ella, acercándose hasta susurrarle al oído.

En una mirada, le dijo todo.  
No era una amenaza.  
Era una promesa.

Abandonó el lugar junto con el tenue sol vespertino que teñía las tardes de Auschwitz y la nieve con un tono magenta.  
Se detuvo.  
Miró al cielo.  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró larga y pesadamente. Encontraba paz en medio del infierno.

Debía agradecerle a Eren el favor que le hiciera tantos años atrás, aunque él no la recordara y ella apenas acababa de hacerlo.  
Y es que nadie en este mundo tenía la calidez que Eren emanaba al natural.

La vida la había hecho una persona dura, obligándola a crecer con rapidez y dejar a la infanta que era muchos años atrás. Allí se había quedado ella, en el lugar donde viera morir a sus padres. Ahí había nacido la nueva Mikasa, una llena de odio, de dolor y deseo de venganza. Una vez obtenida esta, Mikasa se hallaba vacía.

Y ahora, de nuevo, renacía.  
Renacía al entender que las cosas pequeñas y hermosas de esta vida pueden superar por mucho el dolor del pasado.

Corrió por la nieve con la gracia de un conejo blanco. El traje militar la camuflaba en su carrera. Buscó a Levi en las oficinas, barracas, dormitorios y comedor. No le encontró. No se rendiría, no ahora que sabía cuál era el deseo más desesperado de Eren. Recordó que ese día los distintos encargados del campo repartirían entre ellos los bienes que quitaran a los prisioneros. De nuevo, tomó un poco de aliento y corrió tan ágil y libre como podía ser ella.

No sabía que en ese preciso momento, mientras revisaban las pertenencias de los judíos, Levi reconocía un violín de madera oscura, sin marca junto a un oso de peluche con una historia.

-No… - murmuró por lo bajo acariciando el violín mientras sus compañeros repartían entre ellos piezas de oro, dinero y cosas de valor. Para él, ese violín valía más que una galería de arte entera.- Eren…

Los demás soldados reían disfrutando de la repartición.  
Él guardó al osito de peluche en el bolsillo y tomó el violín entre sus manos, con la misma delicadeza que tuvo meses antes al acariciar los labios de Eren.

-¡Rivaille! – Llamó uno de ellos, señalándole la puerta.- La japonesa te busca.

-Ahora no…- contestó con la mente confundida. Mil posibilidades le azotaban mientras intentaba deducir el final de Eren. ¿Y si revisaba en las listas de los enviados a la cámara de gas?

Una delicada mano se posó sobre su hombro, mutando con fuerza y girándole. Mikasa le enfrentaba con la mirada por detrás de la cortina azabache que tenía por cabello.

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy ocupado, Ackerman. Regresa…

-Eren te necesita.- fue la única respuesta de la chica. Al menos la única verbal. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

Irvin andaba cerca y era experto en leer miradas.  
Entendió que seguirlos le traería más de un dato que podría ayudarle contra Rivaille.  
De todos modos, lo necesitarían.  
Rivaille necesitaría de su enemigo para salvar a su amor.

**EL CUERPO DE EREN DESNUDO**

-Temperatura del agua actual.

-Cercano a los cero grados. Punto de congelación inminente. – Annie Leonhardt, la chica del corazón de acero y los ojos muertos apartó la mano que sujetaba la fría piel de Eren en la bañera de agua. Ya hacía un buen rato que Eren no temblaba. Tenía enfriado hasta el código genético y le costaba pensar.

Annie temía por sus actos, sabía que Mikasa no pensaría dos veces en matarle. Los ojos fríos de esa chica y su expresión dura eran algo que no podría olvidarse fácilmente.

-Veamos entonces…- Mengele tomó un agujó de veinte centímetros de largo, hundiéndolo en el dorso de la mano de Eren con dificultad. Disfrutó de su pregunta.- ¿Duele, Eren?

Los pensamientos del niño también estaban congelados. Apenas podía pensar y su cuerpo hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ceder a la hipotermia y consecuente hipoxia de tejidos. Obviamente sus nervios hacía rato que habían optado por olvidar el dolor. Mengele optó por quitarle la venda para este experimento y dejar que viese cada segundo de su deterioro. Los labios amoratados de Eren a tono con los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo y cara temblaron suavemente como si deseara hablar. Incluso tenía congelada la voz.

-Probaré algo.- ofreció el hombre tomando entre sus dedos pulgar e índice el dedo medio de Eren. Empezó a torcerlo a un lado.

-Nnh…-Eren apenas murmuró en oposición. En realidad intentaba gritar que no lo tocase. No sus dedos. Sus pensamientos eran claros en ese instante de breve lucidez.- _"No... por favor… si no, no podré tocar el violín para él…"_

-¡Increíble! – Reconoció el hombre pasando a un segundo dedo.- Su piel se preserva pero el hueso está evidentemente quebrado.

_-"Ya no…"_

-¡Mira, Annie! ¡Es increíble! ¡Mira! – continuó con un tercer dedo. Y el cuarto, y el quinto. La mano izquierda de Eren ya no podía ser llamada como tal. El macabro juego continuó.

Claro que le dolía.  
Al fin Mengele había logrado llegar al único lugar donde Eren podía refugiarse: sus sueños.

Continuó con la diestra, destrozándole el anular y dedo medio.

Entonces un ruido corrosivo lo detuvo.  
Siguieron pasos metálicos.  
Miradas metálicas.  
Una hoja de metal deslizándose por su estuche.  
Y un chasquido frío propio de un revolver que acomoda sus balas.

-Así que éste es el lindo proyecto tuyo, ¿no Josef? – preguntó Erwin acercándose y usando la diestra para detener las manos de Mikasa que sostenían la katana y la zurda para bajar el revólver Luger negro en la diestra de Levi. Una mirada de Irvin hería más que cualquiera de los dos.

-¿Qué más da la muerte de un judío entre millones de humanos que habitan la tierra? – Se defendió con flemática tranquilidad.- Es por el bien de la ciencia.

Irvin no dijo nada por unos instantes. Rivaille se había adelantado para sacar a Eren de la bañera de agua helada y cubrirle con su abrigo. Eren intentaba esconder su desnudez. Por primera vez en todo este tiempo se preocupó por las mil y un cicatrices y heridas que tenía en el cuerpo.

-No…- apenas susurró. Estaba avergonzado y cuando intentó tomar un borde del abrigo para cubrirse, el agudo dolor en los dedos le recordó que estaba incapacitado.

-Shhh… vas a estar bien, Eren… - le dijo al oído con una suavidad tal que nadie más que Eren le escucharía. Estaba arriesgándose demasiado y sin embargo no le importaba.

-Josef.- Continuó Irvin mientras Mikasa ayudaba a Rivaille a secar el cuerpo de Eren. Poco a poco el niño retornaba a la realidad.- Debo decirte que es el hijo de Grisha Jaeger. Grisha sirvió al pueblo alemán en la Primera Guerra mundial y es un médico muy reconocido. Actualmente sirve en el campo de batalla en Rusia. No le va a hacer mucha gracia el ver lo que le has hecho a su hijo.

-Jaeger se casó con una judía.

-De todas formas, desde este momento tomaremos plena responsabilidad y custodia sobre Eren. Grisha fue visto muchas veces con el Führer y es un gran amigo suyo. No quieres que una nota anónima llegue junto a fotografías culpándote por lo que le pasó a Eren.

**EL MITO DE SÍSIFO.**

-¡Ignorante! – gritó Josef enfadado acercándose de vuelta a Eren y sujetando la mandíbula del niño con furia, como si le enseñase un objeto.- ¿Ves esto? ¡Estos ojos ven a la muerte! ¡Si miras con cuidado puedes verla en él!

El frío cañón de metal perteneciente al revolver se acomodó contra la sien de Josef. Descrucé los brazos. Con algo de suerte me lo llevaría esa noche. En realidad, quizás eso hubiese sido mejor…

-No lo toques…- Levi le apuntaba con el arma y con los ojos. Ya estaba ahí, ya no permitiría que nadie lastimara a Eren.

Sin embargo, Eren no aguantó más y en medio de la amenaza elevó la mano derecha para acariciar levemente la mano de Levi y tomar el meñique de éste entre los dos dedos que Josef no había quebrado. Levantó la mirada inocente al francés, intentó sonreírle.

-Te he esperado tanto…- declaró finalmente. Su mente no captaba por completo la situación en la que se encontraba, pero sólo quería estar al lado de Levi y no soltarse jamás. – Perdón… no podré tocar el violín para ti… a pesar de que te compuse tantas canciones mientras esperaba…

-Ah, así que lo conoces.- soltó Mengele como si degustara el mayor secreto de Levi.- Oh, Rivaille. ¿Podemos saber cómo pasó?

Irvin levantó los ojos, atento. Era el momento perfecto.  
Ese gesto lo delató frente al francés quien ya sabía que su enemigo sólo estaba estudiándole.

Debía zafarse a como diera lugar de esa situación tan incómoda.  
Sí, como crees… Levi haría algo muy cruel…

-No tengo idea de qué habla.- mintió. – Si lo defiendo es para evitarme un problema mayor con el Führer.

Entonces, algo como un cristal de gran tamaño se destrozó.  
Era el corazón de Eren.  
Cada fragmento se le clavó en el costado.  
Hasta pareciera que todos lo escucharon.

-No…- soltó sujetando con todas sus fuerzas (que no eran muchas) el meñique de Levi. La voz se le quebraba y su mente, en un segundo, captó todo el horror que había soportado todo este tiempo y las consecuencias. – No… tú no…

Le habían destrozado 7 de 10 dedos.  
El dolor en sus piernas hinchadas por la trementina le impedía dormir.  
A estas alturas, medía 170 cm y apenas pesaba 49 kilos.  
Más de una herida profunda que amenazaba con infectarle el hueso.  
No tenía cientos, sino miles de cicatrices en el cuerpo por los latigazos, quemaduras, pinchazos, cortes y demás que había soportado sin chistar.  
Había pasado encadenado los últimos meses, sin nada más que la esperanza de que Mengele no lo matara hasta reencontrarse con Levi.

Lo había aguantado todo sin llorar…  
como el buen niño que era.

Pero no hay peor castigo que ese…  
Esforzarte por algo y no tener un fruto.  
Eren había pasado de ser Prometeo a ser Sísifo.

-Eren…- Mikasa quiso acercarse a ese niño, pero el llanto amargo y las lágrimas que desbordaban por sus ojos llenos de dolor lograron destrozarla.

Empezó como un ligero sollozo, y terminó como un grito delirante, doloroso, desgarrador y terriblemente expresivo que le caló el alma hasta al mismo Josef. Era el primer ser humano que lloraba con auténtico dolor, desesperación, tristeza, frustración y miedo.

-Aguanté tanto… sólo con la esperanza de volver a verte…- declaró en medio de las lágrimas. El corazón de Eren Jaeger se había roto en miles de pedazos que se esparcían por la habitación a modo de un llanto delirante.

No pude más. Iba a cometer otro error.  
Josef obtendría lo que quería.

Arrojé el cuaderno de notas al suelo y las hojas volaron por todas partes mientras todos se preguntaron por el viento frío y sobrenatural que les calaba hasta los huesos. Advirtieron que las ventanas estaban cerradas.

Josef profirió una maldición, se agachó para recoger las hojas y al levantarse y mirar los ojos llorosos de Eren, pudo verme.

Me descubrí el rostro sólo para él.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunté. Sólo él pudo escucharme.- ¿Te gusta, Josef? ¿Te gusta mi rostro?

-No puede ser…- apenas manifestó antes de que yo abandonase los ojos de Eren y desapareciera. No podía creerlo.- ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Quién eres, Eren Jaeger? – Preguntaba con terror.- ¡Dime! ¡Dime por qué!

Eren se encogió más sobre sí mismo. Esa fue su única respuesta.  
Irvin ya había obtenido lo que quería. Sin embargo, su problema era con Levi, no con Eren, así que salvaría al niño.

-Finalmente ha enloquecido.- declaró.- Está proyectando en Rivaille la imagen de su familia perdida. ¿Quién sabe y en su cabeza no cree estar hablando con su madre o padre? Es mejor si lo enviamos directamente con Hanji y que ella lo evalúe. Hasta eso, pienso que necesitas unos días de vacaciones, Josef.

-Yo… lo vi en sus ojos…- fue lo último que le escucharon decir.

A partir de eso, Josef tendría una extraña fijación con la gente parecida, con los gemelos, con los ojos y con las torturas.

**UN AMOR ABSOLUTO**

-Nunca había visto algo así…

Hanji Zoe no compartía la ideología del campo, sin embargo estaba ahí para cumplir con uno de sus deberes hipocráticos: salvar vidas. Era una mujer de la edad de Rivaille, antigua amiga suya (si es que así puedes llamar a alguien con quien vives peleando sin que resulte ofensivo) castaña, alta y con más de un probable diagnóstico psiquiátrico. Pero ahora, dejaba sus múltiples y estrafalarios universos paralelos para centrarse en el pequeño frente a ella.

Si algo bueno podía decirse de Hanji es que esa mujer era terriblemente maternal. Una vez que alguien le caía bien, lloraba con su dolor. Había curado meticulosamente todas y cada una de las heridas en el cuerpo del niño y éste no se quejaba. Incluso al acomodarle de nuevo los dedos antes de inmovilizarlos para que sanasen correctamente, Eren apenas parpadeaba con fuerza si le dolía.

-¿Duele mucho, Eren? – preguntaba ella. Eren apenas contestaba con un suspiro. Nadie le aseguraba que ella no disfrutaba su dolor.-Si te duele, dímelo. Tendré más cuidado así. No quiero lastimarte, Eren.

Postrado en la cama con el 80% del cuerpo cubierto en gasas, apósitos, vendas, desinfectante y cremas, Eren pensó seriamente en su posición. Estaba sólo, y todo este tiempo aferrarse a la ilusión de ver de nuevo a Rivaille le había hecho olvidar eso.

Luego de darle una dieta rica en todo lo que se podía y esconder en la historia clínica el hecho de que Eren fuese judío, Hanji optó por inyectarle morfina. Ya no podía con el llanto continuo del pequeño que si bien no se quejaba ni decía nada, tampoco evitaba el escape de las lágrimas que no cesaban. Dicen que una persona puede soltar sólo 32 lágrimas. Eren rompió el record mundial en ese caso. Lloraba tanto que necesitaba rehidratación continua y Hanji optó por una vía endovenosa.

Eren llevaba ya tres días sedado. Dormía e incluso en sueños parecía sollozar. Ella sabía que Eren no lamentaba el dolor físico. Tenía una herida más grande aún en el corazón.

-¿Puedo saber qué le hiciste? – Preguntó descaradamente a Levi.- Los pocos minutos en los que despierta, a pesar de que su mente apenas procesa las cosas por la morfina, no deja de mirarte y entra en desesperación si no estás cerca. No deja que yo o Erwin lo alimentemos, pero a ti sí te recibe la comida. Tú pareces cargar con algo de culpa, Levi. Ahora dime, ¿qué pasa?

Como era de esperarse, Levi era plenamente consciente de su error. Eren se movió y suspiró largamente. Ambos sabían que era el momento de su despertar.

-Déjame con él un momento.- pidió en una orden. Hanji obedeció y dejó a Levi junto a él.

Era hora de arreglar algunas cosas.  
Ya fuese para empezarlas o terminarlas.

* * *

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

_¿Qué les pareció? Oh claro, tenía que dejarles algo de suspenso (muajaja) así que, mis pequeñas sucias, ustedes deciden cada cuánto debe actualizarse este fic. Pensé en un día a la semana, les pregunto, ¿Qué día te parece adecuado para actualizar este fanfic? Pensaba algo como actualizarlo los miércoles y los sábados subir algún oneshot o Lotus in Bloom (en el que malvadosamente no me dejaron reviews :'c serán malvadas! aunque muchas compartieron mi alegría por aprobar patología uwu gracias niñas y niños, les amo aunque sean crueles con la Vero).  
_

_A todas las nenas de Chile que estén preparándose para la PSU: Como la vieja que soy -y aunque no sea chilena- desde ahora les deseo mucho éxito. No teman, el miedo hace más grande al lobo. ¡Esfuércense! ¡Peleen! den todo de ustedes y no dejen que nada interfiera en sus metas uwú falta aún para la prueba pero cada día es una oportunidad. Si alguna eligió Medicina, como estudiante te digo: pensarás que no era lo que esperabas, pero vaya que más adelante lo vas a amar. _

* * *

_¿Qué pasará con Eren? ¿Cuál será la decisión de Levi? ¿Corresponderá el amor de su pequeño? __¿Podrían Eren y Levi dejar de lado todo temor e intentarlo?_ ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de Mikasa? ¿Cómo pueden Jean y Marco llevar una relación en el campo? ¿Qué vio Mengele en los ojos de Eren? ¿Cuál es el rostro de La Muerte?

_Capítulo 4: LOS COLORES DE LEVI._

* * *

**_Deja un lindo review y sabré que mi sufrimiento (?) no fue en vano uwú -y te llegará un lindo Eren en traje de cuero rojo-. Dudas y más, dejo mi ASK, FB y los lindos dibujos que me hacen en mi perfil uwu_**

**_Vero. _**


	4. Los colores de Levi

_**Agradecimientos**: A **Carol** por revisarme este capítulo, a **MissCigarettes** por la información proporcionada a lo largo del fic y en capítulos anteriores con datos bastante interesantes que por nada cruzarían mi mente y a **Yoassbutt** por el hermoso PM que me envió y recordó el motivo por el que empecé a escribir fanfics. Claro, a **todas** las personas geniales que me esperan con paciencia, agregan este fic a favoritos, dejan reviews lindos y siguen leyéndome. _

_**Dedicatoria**: Sigue para PaulaXDb que es malvada y no me ama uwú (?) dice la leyenda que si no le das amor a la Vero, Levi se teñirá el cabello de amarillo patito D: comprará un poodle y caminará las calles de Manhatan _

_**A pedido**: este fic se actualizará los **miércoles**. Como aún debo dos fics por aquí y uno en Free!, el siguiente capítulo se actualizará el día Miércoles 27 de Noviembre. (Ahora, si me inspiran lo hago antes~)_

_**Y una tremenda disculpa**: A todas ustedes. A todas las personas que puedo llamar amigas y no solo conocidas en linea... las cosas se dieron de un modo que no deberían y hasta que tenga la fuerza de enfrentarlo no quiero importunar a nadie. Sé que no es correcto aislarse, pero por ahora lo he visto conveniente. A las chicas del grupo Global Mpreg (aunque no lean esto) las quiero, y las quiero como no tienen idea. Ustedes me hicieron crecer, como persona y como escritora dándome su apoyo incondicional. Ale, aunque no le vas al Riren y soy incapaz de hacer el Ereri que te prometí, te tengo presente en cada una de mis letras. Quiero escribirte de nuevo, así sean cosas que sólo tú vas a leer... te adoro mi burrita mensa..._

* * *

**SECRETO EN AUSCHWITZ**

_**4: LOS COLORES DE LEVI.**_

**BLANC ET NOIR  
**_(Blanco y Negro)_

En el campo de concentración de Auschwitz-Birkenau, oscurecía.  
Era uno de esos crepúsculos metálicos que precedían a una noche oscura y fría…  
casi tanto como la reacción de Levi cuando Eren puso su alma y corazón sobre la mesa.

_******† **El pequeño secreto de Levi **†**__  
Durante esos tres días  
ansiaba por un minuto a solas con Eren.  
Debía ser paciente.  
Los labios entreabiertos del niño  
llamándole entre sueños no ayudaban._

Conmovido y degustando algo como un trago de leche agria bajándole por la garganta, Levi paseó la mano por el buró, al camastro y finalmente acarició con el dorso de los dedos el rostro adormilado de su violinista pensando que nada en este mundo oscuro era tan hermoso como él. Buscaba fuerzas que irónicamente robaría a ese cuerpo de guerrero marchito, delicado y desolado. Necesitaría muchas para decirle adiós.

Había sido el amorío más corto y hermoso de su vida. En realidad, Levi nunca se había enamorado de esa manera tan ilógica ni entregada. Dolía, por primera vez en su vida creyó que un pedazo de su corazón se le había roto y clavado en el costado, acrecentándose más con el recuerdo del lamento de Eren días atrás.

Algo en ese niño provocaba una efecto devastador en su ser.

Eren entreabría los ojos e inmediatamente se posaron sobre el perfil duro y amargo.  
Incluso ahora lo amaba con todo su ser.  
Sin conocerle, le perdonaba todo, le quería, le amaba y luchaba por él. Ah… pobre Levi… si había algo peor que un niño que te odie, es uno que te quiera de la forma que Eren le quería. Un corazón tan puro, inocente y sin dobleces puede ser un peso terrible.

-Perdón…- murmuró luego de un largo y triste silencio entre ambos. Dolía despertar, despegar los párpados colados con lágrimas y recordar que todo se basaba solo en ilusiones ciegas nacidas de la esperanza en medio de un infierno.

_******† **Dolía volver a ser invisible. **†**  
__Dolía más saber que en realidad él no lo era.  
Levi estaba ciego.  
Dolía, dolía, dolía…  
sentir tanto amor y carecer  
del derecho de tenerlo._

Lo sabía, estaba enamorado. Era el primer amor de Eren Jaeger, uno de esos amores como sólo los primeros suelen ser: ilógicos, tontos, sin sentido, sin base, sin maldad, absolutos e imperfectos. En resumen: lo mejor de este mundo.

-Usted se parece mucho a alguien que amo… -continuó. Ya su mente empezaba a formularse que todo había sido un sueño y nada más. Un sueño como era él: hermoso, frágil y efímero.

Y por dentro, Levi sonreía.

-¿Qué tanto? – preguntó con la faz estoica. Amaba tanto la dulce declaración inconsciente de su pequeño. Tanto amor dolía.

-Como para soportar el mismo infierno con una sonrisa.

Levi lo sabía. Fuese por masoquismo o acaso una ilusión que él también quería creer, él tampoco había olvidado a ese niño de los labios cálidos y mirada inocente. Su violinista había dejado de ser un pequeño por unos breves momentos, pero seguía siéndolo.

El camastro soltó un quejido metálico bajo el peso del mayor. Levi se inclinaba ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Eren para recoger el plato de comida y ofrecerle un poco.

-Come.- ordenó en algo que no podía ser llamado orden. Estaba preocupado. Como dijera Hanji, Eren le recibía la comida a él y solo a él.

De algún modo, los ojos de Levi se quedaron estáticos sobre el guante de yeso que envolvía la mano izquierda de Eren en totalidad. Pasó a la derecha, apenas sobresalían algunos dedos que temblaban. De nuevo elevó la mirada. Se quedó hundido entre los bonitos ojos del chico que no dejaba de mirarle con curiosidad.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas? No has dejado de mirarme, Eren. – reclamó.

La verdad abandonó los labios del violinista como una nota.

-Pienso… que si fue un sueño… fue uno muy lindo… tanto como para hacer que ignorase todo ese dolor… y me sintiera un poco igual al resto por breves instantes. –Eren cerró los ojos. Se había recuperado bastante en esos últimos días y el rostro de nuevo era el de aquél jovencito que tocaba el violín como los dioses para Levi. – Fue hermoso…

-¿Por qué estás tan enamorado? Ni siquiera sabes si vaya a corresponderte…

-Porque… he escuchado la melodía de tu alma… y es como verte en medio de esos ángeles arios, perfectos… y tú siendo diferente… sin importarte mis orígenes ni a mí los tuyos. Y en las notas que tocabas, me mostraste quién eras… me contaste todo… Por eso elegí pelear incluso si no tenía ni un poco de esperanzas contigo… aunque debo admitir que un "no" jamás cruzó por mi cabeza.

El último bocado llegó a sus labios.  
Levi dejó el plato vacío de nuevo en su lugar.  
También su corazón.

Le entregó una mirada fría, de esas que sólo nacen del olvido. Él era excelente fingiendo.

-Olvídalo, Eren.- ordenó árido y un tono afilado. Se incorporó, sacó a Teddy de su bolsillo arrojándolo a un lado de Eren, dejando tanto al peluche como al dueño abandonados en el camastro enfilando hacia la salida.- Zoe dice que tendrás las manos inutilizadas por unos meses. Un judío inútil es un judío muerto, así que apresúrate con esa recuperación y dedícate a recobrar tu habilidad en el violín. Quizás pueda conseguirte un puesto como entretenimiento para los oficiales. Al menos no te meterán a la cámara de gas pronto.

-Pero…

Eren fue obligado a callar. El ojo metálico y negro de la Luger en la diestra de Rivaille amenazante era un gran silenciador en la mayoría de los casos.

-No te acerques a mí. – ordenó el sargento.

Aunque no lo creas, Levi tenía miedo. Temía por Eren y más temía porque sus acciones pudiesen llevar a ese niño a portar una estrella formada con un triángulo rosado superpuesto por encima de otro amarillo. Si había algo más bajo que ser judío, eso era ser homosexual.

Esta vez, Eren no lloró.  
De nuevo, sería fuerte.

Le miró con la determinación con la que un verdadero enamorado decide a quién amará.

Con la mano que aún manejaba tres dedos, acarició la diestra de Levi suavemente como si tocase una melodía, derritiendo a ese hombre de hielo. El revólver negro cayó sobre la cama y de nuevo Levi volvía sobre sus pasos. Su nívea mano ahora acunaba la mejilla de Eren quien restregaba suavemente el rostro contra su palma con los ojos cerrados.

-Te quiero…

-Mocoso… sigue así y te reportaré.

-Te quiero y mucho. Tanto como para asumir mi responsabilidad y las consecuencias. Sabía que vendrías por mí. Por eso te esperé, Rivaille. Y estoy seguro… confío tanto en ti que te esperaría una vida entera…

-¡Tonterías! – Debía buscar una salida, la que fuera.- No soy gay, no me interesa andar con un hombre y mucho menos con un mocoso. Has confundido las cosas…

Lejos de escucharle, Eren continuaba con su juego de restregar el rostro en la mano de Rivaille, dejando un beso en el dorso con dificultad.

-Tus manos son pequeñas y suaves… y tus dedos largos y finos… ¿cuánto tiempo tocaste el piano? ¿Cuál es tu melodía favorita? Podría tocarla para ti en violín. ¡Podríamos tocar juntos de nuevo!

Finalmente, Levi apartó la mano e intentó lanzar un manotazo contra el rostro maltrecho del niño. Se detuvo a menos de un centímetro. Eren ni siquiera hacía el intento de cubrirse o apartar el rostro, ni siquiera de parpadear. Le miraba cautivado por su naturaleza rebelde y contradictoria. Aunque no expresara nada en su faz, sus ojos le delataban: Levi también lo amaba.

-Vuelve a molestarme y juro que te mato…- murmuró molesto abandonando la habitación.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme? – Eren no recibió más respuesta que un fuerte portazo. Se dejó caer lentamente sobre el camastro. Tomó a Teddy por uno de los brazos de oso. Aspiró un poco, Teddy olía tanto a él como a Rivaille. Durmió de nuevo, más tranquilo y esperando.

**ROUGE  
**_(Rojo)_

-¿Es idea mía o Eren está enamorado de ti?

-Ideas tuyas.

Si había algo que reconocer en Hanji Zoe, esa era su capacidad de notar las cosas con mucha más rapidez que el resto. El hecho de parecer distraída y notar cada detalle era una de sus habilidades. Eso y estar prácticamente loca. Seguía a Levi por su despacho, llevando en sus manos un reloj de bolsillo.

-Segunda pregunta. ¿Es idea mía o le correspondes totalmente?

Rivaille paró en seco, delatándose.  
Eres tan inteligente, Levi…

-Repito, ideas tuyas.

Levi lo sabe.  
Hanji lo sabe.  
Irvin (lastimosamente) lo sabe.  
Hasta Eren que es naturalmente distraído lo sabe.

Levi está muerto de amor por él. Eso lo asusta.

-Levi… te conozco desde que dejaste de crecer y te quedaste enano. Nos criamos en la misma cuadra, asistimos a la misma escuela… y cuando no tenías esa muralla de cristal que esconde tu pasado, me comentaste sobre tus orígenes judíos…

-¿Cuál es el punto, espécimen raro?

-El punto es que Eren… aún es un niño. Es frágil, inocente, y por lo mismo su amor es puro, absoluto y lleno de esperanza… Pudo aguantar torturas que a otros los hubiese llevado a una pérdida total del juicio y todo por ti.

-No me interesa… - antes de que diera un paso, Hanji se plantó frente a él.

-Agujas bajo las uñas…

-Hanji… te lo advierto…- se apartó.

Nuevo intento de Hanji.

-Azotes que le reventaban la piel.

-No te escucho…

A estas alturas, Levi desvió la mirada como solía hacer siempre. Hanji era de esas pocas personas que se atrevían a retarle y terminó acorralando al hombre contra la esquina de su despacho, mirándole fijo entre la frágil línea de la cordura, la ira y la locura. Los ojos de Hanji cambiaban cuando entraba en ese estado transicional y su voz estaba a más de quinientos kilómetros de ser juguetona como solía.

-Agujones que le llegaban al hueso, mandíbula dislocada a causa de una extracción dental correspondiente a terceros molares que sospecho se los quitaron sin anestesia alguna, heridas infectadas que sanan a base de mucho dolor, dedos de la mano dislocados, fracturas en falanges, muñeca, muescas de fisuras, cicatrices que delatan heridas no tan antiguas, infecciones recurrentes, defensas bajas… -el tono de Hanji bajó. Sentía el dolor que sólo el instinto maternal podía hacerle sentir.- Todo esto… todo… lo curé yo en él. ¿Y sabes una cosa, Levi? Mientras yo lo hacía, él no se quejaba. Le acomodé los dedos, uno a uno. No dijo nada. Curé sus heridas usando los desinfectantes más fuertes y agresivos. No dijo nada. No ha habido un solo centímetro de piel, músculo, hueso, nervio u órgano en su cuerpo que no fuese lastimado de alguna forma… y él, él sólo se limitó a preguntarme "¿Cómo ha estado Rivaille este tiempo?" "¿Ha comido bien?" "¿No enfermó?"

Vi los puños crispados de Levi. Estaba enojado.  
Con el mundo por la situación mundial, con Mengele por todo el sufrimiento de Eren, con el mismo Eren por no ser un poco menos él y ser más como cualquier otro que habría optado por olvidarle y seguir con su vida. Pero por sobre todo: consigo mismo.

-¿Por qué no es capaz de olvidarme? – preguntó molesto.

-Porque… en un beso… Eren probó toda tu miseria y soledad, Levi.

-¿Te contó eso?

-Era inevitable…

-No debería. No debería habértelo contado, ni siquiera debería importarle…

-Oh, claro que no. No, no debería. Ahora mismo piensas "¿quién puede ser la pobre alma destinada a amar a alguien cuyo corazón ha sido destrozado y reducido a fragmentos tan pequeños que ni la arena puede compararse?" – Sonrió. Sonrió como los locos cuerdos suelen hacer cuando descubren una gran verdad.- Lo cierto es que Eren ama cada uno de esos pequeños fragmentos. Los ama, incluso si tu corazón no puede ser llamado como tal. Incluso si tu alma ya tiene un pié en el infierno, ese chiquillo te ama.

-Cállate…

-Te ama, Levi. Y tú también te mueres de amor por él.

-Te digo que te calles…

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta enfrentarte a la realidad? ¿No quieres aceptar que un mocoso robó tu corazón despiadadamente y sin preguntar? ¿No quieres enfrentar el hecho de que tú también eres humano y detestas tu posición actual?

De forma brusca, Levi apartó el brazo de la mujer para enfilar de vuelta al pasillo principal. Le molestaba de sobremanera que Hanji le enfrentara, pero aún más le molestaba ser consciente de que ella tenía la razón.

-Ah, Rivaille, lo olvidaba. El _Standartenführer_ Ral dijo que quiere verte.

-¿Qué?

-Tienen una cena importante en unos días en su casa de Cracovia. Quiere hablar algo contigo antes de ir.

Molesto, Rivaille lanzó un gruñido, avanzó con pasos fuertes que parecían lastimar al suelo maldiciendo todo el camino hacia la casa del Coronel Ral. Toda rabia fue cortada con la impresión que tuvo al encontrarle: el hombre había decidido que la noche en la cena de gala, Rivaille anunciaría su compromiso oficial con Petra Ral.

**UN TONTO SUEÑO INFANTIL Y NADA MÁS**

† _**Los hobbies de Eren Jaeger **_**†**_**  
**__Tocar el violín.  
Leer._

Cuando era pequeño y se sentía solo, su madre le contaba cuentos. Al crecer, aprendería a leerlos con la voz de Carla Jaeger en su mente. Ahora, deseaba con todo su ser escucharlos de la boca de Rivaille, quizás un cuento, aunque fuese uno cortito, sin sentido ni moraleja. Estaría bien, cualquier cosa estaría bien. Escucharía por horas su voz calmada, bien entonada y con un ligero acento delator.

-Entonces…

-¿Entonces?

La revisión médica diaria de Eren empezaba. Hanji disfrutaba de las horas con el niño, ese chiquillo era por demás interesante. Cursaba con una ligera fiebre, según él era algo común.

-Vas a preguntarme por él, ¿no?- Los hoyuelos en Hanji se remarcaron en graciosa complicidad. Había retirado el yeso de los dedos de Eren para curarle, además de que el niño insistía en que no lo necesitaba. –Su verdadero nombre es Levi, nació en Reims, Francia. Tiene más edad de la que imaginas, Eren. Su color favorito es el verde, así que no te sorprendas si se queda mirándote a los ojos.

-¿Qué le gusta comer? Podría prepararle algo rico… papá siempre decía que se enamoró de mamá por su habilidad en la cocina. ¿Crees que a Levi le guste si le cocino algo?

-Eren, primero, estás en Auschwitz, no te permitirán cocinar a no ser que ese sea tu trabajo o uno de los soldados te tome como su empleado personal. Segundo, Levi es quisquilloso. Todo está mal para él y en caso de que un día a ese chico se le ocurriera casarse, compadezco a quien será su esposa. Y tercero…- uno de los dedos de Eren habló por la chica al sonar frágil.- Tus dedos, aún deben permanecer inmovilizados, pero como no te gusta tenerlos en un yeso, los envolveré firmemente. Tardarás en recuperar tu movilidad habitual pero es necesario ser pacientes, Eren.

-Sí… - hizo un lindo puchero frustrado. Hanji le estiró suavemente el labio inferior.

-¡Eres tan adorable, Eren! ¡Te pediría matrimonio! – Eren se reía, sabía que Hanji quería animarlo.- Oh, me rechazas por medir más que un pigmeo. ¡Pero también nací en Francia, como Levi! ¿No quieres que te diga cosas al oído en francés?

-Quiero ver a Levi… - reclamó.- Ya han pasado unos días… ¿estará enojado?

Esta vez, Hanji guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tenía la boca seca.

Eren jugaba con Teddy entre las manos.

-Eren…

-Su cumpleaños está cerca, ¿no? Me dijiste que Levi es un buen capricornio. Calculador, rutinario y ordenado. Por la posición de las estrellas sé que estamos cursando por su constelación.

-Sí… el cumpleaños de Levi está cerca.

-¿Puedes ayudarme a buscarle un buen regalo? Quisiera hacer algo para él. Tengo muchas canciones, las compuse mientras estaba… bueno… ya sabes… creo que por eso me aferré tanto a la vida.

-¿Por qué lo amas tanto, Eren? –El tono de Hanji cambió por completo a uno oscuro. Temía que Eren saliese lastimado.-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre él… demasiadas…

Eren le miró tranquilo, sin molestarse.

-Siempre fui diferente. Por uno u otro motivo, he estado solo. Los otros niños me rechazaban y la gente terminó asustándome. Pero… un día, las cosas fueron diferentes. Ese día yo pensaba que nada podría mejorar porque mamá había escapado a Suiza y papá recibió su carta para ir a Rusia. Aunque yo deseara ir con alguno de ellos, entendí que sólo sería una carga. Pensé seriamente… pensé y pensé mucho. Quedaría completamente solo, sin padres, sin amigos, sin nadie… y cuando veía a otros todos reír, yo sentía que la vida se esforzaba en mostrarme la felicidad ajena y recordarme que yo no podría tenerla. Dolía resignarse a lo mismo para siempre… dolía ser diferente incluso entre los míos.

-Eren…

-Pero… ¿sabes? Esa noche, luego de tocar el violín… Levi se acercó a mí. Era la primera persona que había entendido que mi verdadera voz estaba en mis notas y no en mis labios. Entonces, tocamos juntos y escuché sus notas… escuché su alma… -Abrió los ojos enfrentando a la castaña.- Pienso… que así como hay personas que se miran y sólo por una buena cara pueden jurarse amor eterno, yo me enamoré de Levi al escuchar su verdadera voz. Pienso que él, a pesar de actuar de una forma, por dentro, es diferente. Él también se siente solo… pero es fuerte…

-Sabes que tu vida está en riesgo, ¿no?

-Lo sé… y sé que Levi quiere protegerme… por eso intenta apartarse… pero… yo quiero ser feliz, así sea solo unos minutos a su lado, quiero estar con él. Soy un mocoso… lo sé… hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no entiendo y quiero que él me enseñe… quiero compartirlo todo con él y estar a su lado, tomar su mano, tocar el violín para él como ese día mientras nos miramos, besarlo, cuidarle si enferma y cantarle algo en las noches que estemos juntos. Él me dio un sueño… y aunque sea quizás un tonto sueño infantil que el mundo se esfuerza por destrozar con la cruda realidad… aún así… seguiré soñando…

Era demasiado. Tanta entereza mezclada con la inocencia propia del primer amor logró derrotar a Hanji Zoe. No dijo nada, es más, se contuvo hasta que terminase de vendar los dedos de Eren y una vez concluido le sonrió excusándose. Según ella, iría a hacer un papeleo. En realidad, pensaría mil y un veces en el momento en el que ella y todos los seres del mundo dejaban de amar de esa manera.

No contó con que, en su ausencia, Irvin visitaría a Eren con otros planes.  
El diablo había empezado a jugar.

**EL CORAZÓN DELATOR**

†_**Fragmento #1 **_**†**_**  
**__¿Pero por qué afirman ustedes que estoy loco?  
Oía todo lo que puede oírse en la tierra y en el cielo.  
Muchas cosas oí en el infierno.  
¿Cómo puedo estar loco, entonces?  
Escuchen... y observen con cuánta cordura,  
con cuánta tranquilidad les cuento mi historia._

Está demás decirte que Levi no tenía la mejor cara en medio de la cena. Llevaba el mismo traje oscuro que llevara el día que conoció a Eren y en el salón se encontraban la misma cantidad de personas y gruñía de rato en rato, con la barbilla apoyada en la mano y la mirada desviada mientras el Coronel Ral hablaba en la mesa y Petra le tomaba de la mano debajo de ésta.

El toque era frío.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven, atrayéndole el rostro con una mano. Levi le miró, le atravesaba con la mirada y se iba lejos.

-Lo estoy. –mintió. Petra quiso creerle.

-¿Me das un beso? –no recibió respuesta. De todos modos, ella se acercó a pesar de sentir un aura amenazante y le besó. Fue algo similar a besar la nieve misma, o una piedra congelada.

-Entiéndelo, está nervioso por el compromiso.- murmuró el Coronel Ral a su hija.- Ni siquiera salían de forma oficial y ahora se casarán. Debes esforzarte porque funcione, Petra.

-Sí, papá…

De nuevo, Levi volaba lejos de ese lugar.  
En su mente, recorría su casa y los pensamientos de tardes anteriores. Había hecho esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no ir a ver a Eren y quitarse a ese pequeño de la cabeza. No podía. Si veía el salón blanco de su casa pensaba en algo como "Eren podría tocar aquí el violín", si cruzaba la cocina pensaba "le prepararé algo al mocoso cada mañana". Si veía el sillón de terciopelo rojo, la imagen de ellos besándose en las tardes sin motivo alguno le invadía.

Y si pensaba en su cama con sábanas de satín rojo o de seda blanca cubriendo parcialmente el cuerpo de su pequeño, desnudo… ah, el pensamiento era mucho mejor... la piel suavecita de Eren en su mente, dibujándole con tal perfección que podía sentirle entre sus dedos, regalándole sus primeros susurros embelesados, acariciándole torpe y tímidamente mientras le sonreía sonrojado, pidiéndole que le abrazara, que le albergase en su calor y marcara cada centímetro de su ser con besos. Dormiría con ese niño cada noche, y si él no deseaba hacer el amor aún, si quería tiempo, le daría todo el tiempo del mundo hasta que se sintiese seguro y se entregara a él con la docilidad propia de su primera vez.

-Damas y caballeros presentes.- El padre de Petra Ral se levantó de su asiento trayendo de vuelta a Levi a la realidad. Todos guardaron silencio absoluto. – _Heil Hitler._

-_¡Heil Hitler! _– Contestaron todos en coro.- _Und Deutschland über alles._ (Y Alemania sobre todo)

-Hoy es una noche importante. Como ustedes sabrán, mi hermosa hija Petra, como fiel seguidora del partido y de nuestro Führer ha decidido tomar un paso importante en su vida. Hoy, mi pequeña va a comprometerse con un hombre, aquel que conocemos como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad y el mayor orgullo de nuestro pueblo alemán. –le señaló con los largos y callosos dedos. -Rivaille, ¿podrías dedicarnos unas cuantas palabras?

Como esperas, Levi no tenía la mínima gana de decir algo. Se levantó, acomodó el cuello de su camisa y entonces… vio a Irvin que le sonreía diabólicamente. Esa sonrisa macabra lo decía todo.

-Es para mí un honor servir al pueblo alemán.- Mentira.- Pero, ante todo, le agradezco al Coronel Ral el darme la oportunidad de formar parte de su familia.- Más mentiras.- Por lo tanto, yo, esta noche, reconozco a su hija, la señorita Petra Ral como mi…

Antes de que siguiera, un sonido horrible y doloroso retumbó por el lugar, estremeciéndoles a todos.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó la esposa del Coronel Ral.

-Fue como…

-El sonido de un violín furioso…- completó Levi con auténtico temor.

No… ya le había fallado una vez.  
No era posible…  
El corazón de cristal volvía a romperse.  
¿Cuántas veces puede alguien, la misma persona, romperte el corazón?

Irvin ya no estaba en su lugar, había aprovechado el estremecimiento colectivo para salir y traer a la pequeña sorpresa de Levi que avanzaba por el salón. Los dedos de la diestra sujetaban el arco del violín y la zurda le temblaba, tanto por el dolor como por la ira.

"_No… por favor no…"_ pidió en un pensamiento desesperado que nadie sospechaba. _"Erwin… sé que me odias… pero… "_

En medio de las personas, él se aproximaba.  
Caminaba despacito, adolorido y tenía la mirada quebrada.  
Estaba cansado de las mentiras de Levi.

"_**Por favor… no uses a Eren…"**_

-Les traje un poco de diversión, Coronel Ral.- anunció el americano encubierto de falso soldado de las SS.- Pensaba, "ya que es un momento tan especial y nuestro admirable Sargento va a comprometerse, celebrémoslo con el pequeño prodigio de Múnich: Eren Jaeger". Nos tocará algo que él escogió por cuenta propia, una melodía de Niccolo Paganini, mejor conocido como "El violinista del diablo".

"_No, Eren…"_

En medio del salón principal, llevando encima el pijama de hospital con manchas de sus heridas y yodo, descalzo, frágil y apenas moviendo sus dedos lastimados, Eren sujetó el violín con tremendo dolor, posando los ojos fijos en Levi para cerrarlos. Levi sentiría todo su malestar ahora.

Cada nota era tocada con profundo pesar, como si en vez de acariciar el violín Eren intentara arrancarle pedazos de piel, destrozarlo, quebrarlo como él había sido fracturado y reducirle a la nada. El silencio sepulcral de los presentes indicaba que cada uno podía sentirlo: la ira y el pesar, la angustia y la culpa, la desesperación y frustración del pequeño. Finalmente, las fuertes cuerdas del violín saltaron rotas una a una. Eren tocó hasta que la última se dividió. Al abrir los ojos, el mensaje a Levi era claro y contundente.

"_**COBARDE…"**_

Se veía tan decepcionado… Eren dejó caer el violín en medio del salón, destrozándose en el suelo. ¿Dónde había quedado ese niño dócil y entregado?

Irvin sonreía regocijado. Ya había hecho su jugada, ahora debía esperar por el corazón delator de Levi.

† _**Fragmento #2 **_**†**  
_¡Pero cualquier cosa era preferible a aquella agonía!  
¡Cualquier cosa sería más tolerable que aquel escarnio!  
¡No podía soportar más tiempo sus sonrisas hipócritas!  
¡Sentí que tenía que gritar o morir!_

-¡Maldito judío insolente! – uno de los oficiales se acercó a Eren tomándole por el cabello y obligándole a arrodillarse sobre las astillas del violín. Ya no sabía si sangraba por heridas antiguas o acaso ahora tenía unas nuevas. Tampoco le importaba.- ¡Mira nada más! ¡Eres un pobre pedazo de carne con vida!

-Deberían amputarle las manos.- opinó una de las mujeres.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Chiquillo altanero.

-Mocoso alzado…

-¡Deberían matarte! – el oficial que le tomaba por el cabello extrajo el revólver negro de su funda y apuntó a Eren a la cabeza.

Quise moverme. Quise tomar el alma de ese sujeto entre mis manos. Deseé que sus colores se posaran sobre sus hombros y me dejaran llevarlo en medio de una luz cegadora, sin motivo alguno. Pero eso no está permitido.

Sabemos que soy justa.  
No hago cosas innecesarias…

†_**Fragmento #3 **_**†**_  
Y entonces... otra vez... escuchen...  
más fuerte... más fuerte... más fuerte... más fuerte!_

Un disparo fue el segundo sonido catastrófico de la noche.

* * *

†_**Fragmento #4 **_**†**_  
-¡Basta ya de fingir, malvados!  
(Fragmentos del 1 al 4: Edgar Allan Poe – El corazón delator.  
Fragmento 4: El corazón de Levi a cada una de sus mentiras)_

* * *

_~FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4~_

**_CAPÍTULO 5: réqυιeм de αмor.  
_****_(Posible lemon en el capítulo)  
_****_27/XI/2013_**

* * *

_Ok, sé que más de una persona querrá matarme por dejarlas en suspenso tan cruel uwú y sí, sé que faltó un poco (mucho) de otros personajes, pero no quería que el capítulo saliese cargado, por lo que ruego paciencia ;D ya irán apareciendo cada cual con su respectiva historia. _

_Si te gustó el capítulo, tienes alguna duda, quieres corregir algún detallito, comentar algo relacionado a la II guerra mundial o simplemente decirme Ola k ase (?) deja un lindo review sensualón uwu estaré muy feliz de leerlo, de saber lo que piensas y sientes al leer y me ayudarás mucho a crecer como persona y escritora. (Amo los reviews más por que siento que si logro darte ese sentimiento de "le dejaré mi comentario a la Vero" es que logré tocarte con palabras c: y cumplí con mi objetivo__._

_A todos, mucho amor, abrazos y de todo: _

_Vero. _


End file.
